LOST IN HOLLYWOOD
by fantadelire
Summary: Cette fiction sera un peu plus sombre, et oui nos personnages sont torturés, les temps sont durs. Mais heureusement il reste l'amour, bon, rated M ! Préparez-vous à venir vous perdre également dans La Cité Des Anges...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes, Sendreen et moi-même vero sont les co-auteurs de cette fics LOST IN HOLLYWOOD. Une histoire torturée qui sort des sentiers battus habituels des fanfictions. On espère vraiment que vous allez aimer, c'est une histoire dont tous les chapitres ont une importance pour la compréhension de l'intrigue, alors accrochez vous si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a entre Edward et Bella. L'histoire se déroule à Los Angeles, et le titre est une référence à une chanson qui nous a inspiré. Allez voir notre profil pour les liens. **

**Nous attendons vos avis, vos impressions, c'est vous qui permettrez à cette fics, d'avoir de plus en plus de lecteurs. Alors comme le dit une de mes auteurs préférée de fanfiction **

**Give us Some Love XoXoXo**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

_**Chapitre 1 : 2 mondes opposés**_

_**POV Edward :**_

**-Emmett, où est-ce que t'as posé le dossier de M. Sanchez ? C'est pas possible on ne peut pas avoir un peu d'ordre dans ce bureau ?**

**Une nouvelle journée de boulot commençait et on était sur une grosse affaire. Il ne me restait plus que quelques infos à obtenir et je publierais l'article de l'année !**

**- Tu l'as mis dans le tiroir de droite, je t'ai déjà dit Edward qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un de plus ici, tu as besoin d'une assistante.**

**- Je me débrouille très bien tout seul merci et puis je ne veux pas avoir une femme dans les pattes.**

**Ca faisait plusieurs fois que je lui expliquais que je me débrouillais bien mieux seul, certes un peu d'aide pour trier la paperasse m'aurait facilité la tâche mais je ne voulais pas me faire embêter par une nana !**

**-Tout seul ? Je te rappelle que je te donne un coup de main à mi-temps ces derniers temps mais la semaine prochaine je commence mon nouveau boulot. T'es mon frère okay et je veux bien t'aider mais là faut que je pense un peu à ma carrière, c'était une occasion en or.**

**-Très bien fait comme tu veux lâcheur ! Grondai-je en claquant la porte. **

**J'allai m'installer à mon bureau et oubliai vite l'engueulade, ça n'allait jamais plus loin, un truc entre nous !**

**Je bossais au Los Angeles Times depuis quelques années maintenant, j'étais journaliste reporter, j'avais le champ libre pour les enquêtes que je souhaitais mener depuis que j'avais démantelé un trafique d'être humains arrivant de Chine il y avait de cela 3 ans maintenant, une enquête qui avait pris 5 ans mais qui m'avait assuré une place confortable dans le métier et une certaine renommée. Mes enquêtes exigeaient un certain anonymat et j'évitais donc la presse, ma seule fierté était le prix de l'homme de l'année de Los Angeles de 2008 qui trônait sur une étagère.**

**Je travaillais en ce moment sur un réseau de drogue dont la plaque tournante était située ici même à Los Angeles. J'espérais parvenir à assister à la descente des flics qui arrêterait le grand caïd du cartel de LA, mais nous en étions encore loin.**

**J'ouvris le tiroir de droite, le dossier était exactement à l'endroit qu'il m'avait vérifiai l'heure du rendez-vous, M. Sanchez n'arriverait pas avant au moins une heure. Je me levai afin de me servir un café et m'avançai vers la baie vitrée, au 43ème étage la vue était superbe, encore une autre journée de beau temps, les jours se ressemblaient en Californie.**

_POV Bella :_

J'étais assise sur mon canapé comme la plupart des soirs. Le menton sur les genoux, je regardais par la fenêtre, à travers mes rideaux. La ville paraissait si animée ce soir, j'entendais les gens rire dans la rue, quelques jeunes klaxonnés de bon cœur dans les rues, Les Lakers devaient encore avoir gagné. De ma fenêtre je pouvais apercevoir quelques gratte-ciels les jours ou la pollution n'était pas trop élevée, enfin une petite partie entre deux immeubles et un panneau lumineux de deux bimbos en shorty « Nous acceptons le liquide ». Je vivais donc dans un quartier disons populaire, et mon appartement était à l'image de ma vie, nul. J'avais un petit 20 m², je ne possédais qu'un canapé lit que Jacob un ami d'enfance, m'avait trouvé le jour où j'avais emménagé, une table de cuisine,3 chaises. Je n'avais pas les moyens de trouver mieux, alors je trouvais inutile de gaspiller mon argent dans la décoration, au grand damne de mes meilleures amies Alice et Rosalie. Elles deux et Jacob étaient ma seule famille, maintenant. Mais Jacob vivait loin, à Seattle, et ne venait me voir que 4 fois par ans.

Alice et Rosalie me soutenaient beaucoup, elles m'aidaient à trouver de petits boulots. Je n'étais pas stupide, j'avais même quelques facilités, mais je n'arrivais pas à garder un emploi plus de 3 ou 4 mois. J'avais du mal avec les gens ils étaient gentils au départ puis voulaient quelque chose, les hommes flirtaient, et les femmes voulaient que l'on leur raconte toute notre vie, deux choses que je ne pouvais pas. Je connaissais Jacob, Alice et Rosalie depuis très longtemps je n'avais pas eu besoin de leur raconter ma vie ils la connaissaient. Entre Jacob et moi il n'y avait rien, on avait flirté il y a très longtemps, quand j'avais 16 ans, mais il était plus un frère qu'autre chose pour moi maintenant.

Mon téléphone sonna, rompant ma réflexion sur ma misérable vie.

-Bella ?

-Oui qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Ah, de bonne humeur je vois.

-No..

-Ce n'est pas grave j'ai une super bonne nouvelle. Tu sais Rosalie à rencontrer un nouveau gars dernièrement.

-Oui j'en ai entendu parler.

-Bon, ce gars a un frère qui travaille en tant que journaliste, et il aurait besoin d'une assistante.

-Alice … je

-Non non non, c'est un job que tu sais faire, et je sais que tu es plutôt douée,il est hyper bien payé, car tu seras soumise à la confidentialité pour 20 ans.

-Al…

-De toute façon j'ai donné ton CV à Rosalie et elle va le faire passer. Et je te préviens, si j'apprends que tu as saboté l'entretien, je ne te parlerai plus jamais.

Silence

-Bella, promets moi que tu feras tout pour avoir ce job ?

-Ok, ca marche.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre à bientôt pour la suite **

**Laissez nous une petite review s'il vous plait **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le second chapitre de la fics LOST IN HOLLYWOOD ! Merci aux personnes qui nous ont envoyé une petite review, cela nous touche énormément. **

**J'arrête mon blabla, et vous laisse lire la suite. Attendez-vous à vous poser de nombreuses questions à la fin de celui là **

**Give us some love Xo Xo Xo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 2 : un nouveau départ**

**POV Bella :**

Alice était venue tôt ce matin, avec une multitude de tenues pour mon entretien.

- Alice je ne vais pas porter ça pour un entretien !

- Rose a bien précisé qu'ils étaient exigeants sur le style vestimentaire. Tu vas bosser au Los Angeles Times ! C'est une chance unique pour toi, c'est une porte vers ce que tu as toujours voulu faire :ECRIRE ! Alors tu te tais et tu essaies cet ensemble.

C'était vraiment parce qu'on était de très bonnes amies et parce qu'elle n'avait pas tort que je m'exécutai, je rêvais d'écrire pour un grand journal. La tenue en question était composée d'une jupe et veste tailleur bleu nuit, et d'un chemisier en soie blanche fluide légèrement décolleté et d'une paire d'escarpins noirs de je ne sais quelle marque.

- J'ai l'air d'une pute ! M'exclamai-je en me regardant dans le petit miroir posé sur l'unique commode de ma chambre.

- Non, d'une magnifique femme d'affaire, avec une queue de cheval haute tu seras magnifique, belle jeune et dynamique, voilà ce que veulent les journaux.

- Mouais !

A 14h 45, j'étais en bas de l'immeuble du journal, un magnifique building tout de verre vêtu. Je relus le mail d'Emmet Cullen : 43ème étage. J'attendis l'ascenseur pendant plus de 5 minutes, et toquai à la porte du bureau d'Emmet Cullen, pile poil à l'heure.

Un énorme gaillard m'ouvrit la porte, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise noire, et arborait un énorme sourire.

- Bella ! C'est ça ? J'acquiesçai timidement, comment savait-il que je me faisais appeler Bella ?

- Rose m'a tellement parlé de toi, et du fait que je devais t'appeler Bella sous peine de représailles, ria-t-il.

- Oh ! Vous êtes l'ami de Rosalie ?

- Oui. Son sourire tomba légèrement. Elle ne t'a pas parlé de moi ?

- Si, si, c'est juste qu'elle a oublié de mentionner que j'avais cet entretien avec vous. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, elle aime me faire des surprises.

Elle allait me le payer celle là !

- Entre, je t'en prie, assieds toi. J'ai regardé ton CV, appelé tes références, tu as vraiment un parcours riche et varié, c'est tout à fait ce dont il aura besoin. Il n'est pas très commode je te préviens, même moi, son propre frère, j'ai du mal des fois, dit-il riant. Mais tu verras c'est un homme honnête, intègre et travailleur, et si tu bosses bien, il te laissera tranquille.

J'acquiesçai machinalement, de plus en plus anxieuse.

- En gros tu t'occuperas de son secrétariat, de ses rendez-vous, de prendre des notes lors des réunions, de taper ses articles. Ca c'est le boulot au sein du journal. En parallèle il t'enverra parfois sur le terrain, pour recueillir des témoignages. Tu sais prendre des photos ?

- Mmm oui j'en ai fait en option au lycée.

- Très bien, tu pourras aussi continuer de faire cette tache à ma place. Il me regarda avec insistance.

- Ca te va ? Ca n'est pas très passionnant, je sais, mais j'espère qu'il appréciera tes talents et que tu trouveras vite ta place, une fois entrée dans le journal, de nombreuses possibilités pourront s'ouvrir à toi.

- Et bien ça me va oui mais c'est plutôt vous…

- Tutoies moi, s'il te plait.

- Euh toi… enfin je suppose que vous avez d'autres candidats, donc …

- Ah non il n'y a que toi, Rosalie t'a chaudement recommandée, et je lui fais confiance, le poste est à toi si tu le veux, la paie n'est pas des plus excitante, 20 dollars de l'heure… et mon frère n'est pas des plus sociables non plus.

Je faillis m'étrangler sur place, 20 dollars de l'heure ! Je ne m'étais jamais fais plus de 12 dollars. Tanpis, son frère pouvait bien être le plus beau des salauds, mon choix était fait !

- Mais je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire ici, et puis je ne serais pas loin car j'ai eu un poste au 35eme, donc tu pourras toujours venir me voir si tu as besoin. Je redescends un peu dans les étages, mais j'aurai mon propre poste de rédacteur en chef. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Alors OK. C'est parfait.

Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas souri autant, l'effet sur mes joues me parut bizarre même.

- Allez vient Bella, je vais te présenter ton patron. Il m'ouvrit la porte poliment et me conduisit vers le fond du couloir, tu auras le bureau juste à côté du sien, j'ai fais refaire la décoration, ça ne sera sec que demain, c'était vraiment déprimant crois moi. Bref, je te préviens, Edward va être très froid, mais ne te laisse pas impressionner, ok ?

Edward, je n'avais pas entendu ce prénom depuis presque 10 ans, mon sourire s'effaça littéralement quand je le vis sortir de son bureau…

**POV Edward :**

**J'avais une journée très chargée, je devais aller retrouver un de mes indics, il semblait avoir une information fiable mais personne ne devait me voir en sa présence et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester anonyme, surtout là où je me rendais.**

**Je rassemblais mes affaires quand Emmett toqua et entra dans mon bureau avec une jeune femme. Elle était plutôt bien foutue, son tailleur était un peu trop guindé mais ses jambes étaient sublimes, son décolleté dévoilait une belle poitrine. Elle pourrait vraiment être sexy mais ses traits étaient très fatigués pour son jeune âge et elle était livide. Je me rappelai subitement qu'Emmett m'avait dit qu'il m'avait trouvé une assistante. Putain je n'avais vraiment pas le temps là !**

**-Bonjour, vous devez être mademoiselle … Merde c'était quoi son nom déjà ?**

**-Isabella Swan, bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer M. Masen.**

**Et dire que les gens me trouvaient froid, ils allaient être servis avec celle là. Emmett n'avait vraiment pu me trouver qu'elle ? Il devait être désespéré !**

**-Emmett ? Je dois sortir, est-ce que la demoiselle peut patienter une petite heure ?**

**Avec un peu de chance elle allait refuser et partir. Il me fit de gros yeux, apparemment il n'était pas ravi. Rien à battre !**

**-Il n'y a aucun souci, j'attendrai, répondit-elle sans grande conviction.**

**-Parfait. Emmett, sors lui les clauses de confidentialités, ça fera de la lecture en attendant mon retour, lisez les attentivement.**

**Après un dernier regard peut-être un peu condescendant à l'attention de cette Melle Swan, je les laissai en plan.**

**Et voilà, j'avais déjà cinq minutes de retard sur mon planning, ça commençait bien ! Et tout ça pour une assistante que je ne voulais même pas ! Emmett avait dû décider de me faire rater mon enquête. Et puis pourquoi avait-elle eu ce regard froid quand elle m'avait vu pour la première fois ? Etrange pour quelqu'un qui essaie de se faire embaucher. J'avais bien remarqué le sourire commercial pour le « j'attendrai »mais j'avais également entrevu un regard glacial, l'espace d'un instant. Et puis en fait j'en avais rien à foutre, si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à retourner d'où elle venait, faudra que je lui explique en tout casque si elle comptait bosser pour moi, elle devra faire tout ce que je lui demanderai.**

**POV Bella :**

M. Cullen ferma la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule dans le bureau. Je me levai doucement, tel un robot et m'approchai de la fenêtre. La ville s'étendait sous mes pieds, les voitures défilaient au dessous, s'arrêtant, redémarrant, les gens marchaient dans la rue, quelques passants s'engouffraient dans la bouche de métro, des femmes poussaient des landaus, des enfants passaient en vélo.

- 10 ans sans aucune nouvelle…murmurai-je.

Ma main agrippa la poignée et j'ouvris la fenêtre, tout se bousculait dans ma tête, comment, comment nos chemins avaient-ils pu se recroiser maintenant? … Edward Masen, si seulement il m'avait dit son nom à l'époque !

Le vent fouettait mon visage, j'aurais voulu me laisser tomber, oublier ce passé qui refaisait douloureusement surface. Je jetai un regard en bas, puis vers la colline, où les lettres HOLLYWOOD se dressaient fièrement. Ca serait tellement facile de me jeter dans le vide. Je respirai un grand coup et me penchai encore un peu. Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. Je regardai par réflexe qui cela pouvait être, Jacob. Toujours présent quand il le fallait, même s'il ne le savait pas. Je refermai la fenêtre et lus son message à travers mes larmes.

« Alice m'a dit pour ton rendez vous, cool !  
Viens toujours te voir dans 15 jours.  
XO Jack »

- Oh mon Dieu!

Je m'écroulai sur le sol, dos au mur, sanglotant la tête dans mes genoux. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ca, pas à lui, ni à Alice et Rosalie, ils avaient toujours étaient là pour moi. Je me levai alors comme une furie et m'agrippai au bureau. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son mur, des diplômes universitaires, le prix d'honneur de la ville, une photo de famille. Sa vie avait l'air d'être bien belle, comparée à la mienne. Je tournais en rond comme un animal en cage, il avait détruit ma vie ces 10 dernières années et ne m'avait même pas reconnue aujourd'hui!

Ca ne devrait pas vraiment me surprendre, j'étais une véritable serpillière par rapport à ce à quoi je ressemblais à cette époque, mais tout de même…. Ce devait être un goujat, combien de vies avait-il déjà détruites sans l'once d'un remord ? Il nous avait tout pris, tout, mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ca.

Je pris le dossier de confidentialité et le parcourus. Il allait le payer cher,t rès cher ! Et le meilleur moyen de le faire souffrir était d'apprendre à le connaître. Je lus le dossier, et signai et paragraphai toutes les pages.

Quand j'eus fini de lire le rapport, quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra, , Emmett.

- Bella je t'ai pris un café.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part Emmet. a de la chance de vous avoir.

**POV Edward :**

**Deux heures plus tard, j'étais de retour au bureau satisfait, je venais d'obtenir un nouvel indice. Le cartel organisait un gros coup pour bientôt et les flics étaient sur une piste, tout comme moi. Dommage pour eux nous n'avions pas la même et la mienne semblait se concrétiser. Apparemment ça se passerait ici même, à Los Angeles. La cité des anges, tu parles ! La cité de la drogue ces derniers temps plutôt.**

**Emmett m'accueillit dans le hall.**

**-Elle t'a attendu, elle m'a été fortement recommandée Edward, donne lui sa chance et puis essaie d'être un peu aimable ou au moins un peu humain. Tu sais, un petit sourire ou un merci de m'avoir attendu !**

**J'affichai mon sourire le plus mielleux que j'avais en stock.**

**-Très bien, ça va comme ça ? Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'attende à ce que je sois son gentil collègue de bureau, si je pouvais me passer d'elle je le ferais crois moi !**

**-T'inquiète pas j'ai très bien compris et je crois qu'elle aussi. Je te demande juste d'essayer d'être agréable, tu peux y arriver non ?**

**Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, elle s'était installée sur le fauteuil près des fenêtres. Je m'assis à ma place et l'invitai à s'asseoir en face.**

**-Vous avez lu les documents ?**

**J'avais déjà oublié les supplications d'Emmett, cette jeune femme semblait plutôt forte, elle supporterait bien mon caractère, je comptais pas faire le moindre effort pour lui paraître agréable, j'avais tiré un trait sur les grandes amitiés ou la bienséance depuis bien longtemps, seuls mes proches parvenaient à me rendre un peu sociable, c'est-à-dire très peu de personnes, ma famille adoptive, ma mère Esmée, mon père Carlisle et mes frères Emmett et Jasper.**

**-Oui, deux fois.**

**-Je voudrais que les choses soient claires dès le départ. J'ai beaucoup de travail et pas le temps de vous expliquer le votre, Emmett s'en chargera jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et ensuite je compte sur vous pour prendre sa relève, vous pensez en être capable ?**

**Elle ne sourcilla pas mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard.**

**-Tout à fait, M. Cullen a commencé à m'en parler.**

**-Parfait, mes enquêtes sont confidentielles, je préfère vous prévenir, le secret professionnel est de rigueur, rien ne doit sortir de ces murs. J'aurai besoin de vous ici pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes dossiers, mais apparemment vous avez déjà travaillé dans le secrétariat, ça ne devrait pas vous poser de souci. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce que vous valez sur le terrain. Je vois que vous faites du bénévolat pour une association, vous êtes chargée de quoi exactement ?**

**-Oh, vous parlez de mon emploi dans le centre pour toxicomanes ? Je croyais que j'allais plutôt vous aider pour rédiger…**

**-Ca je sais faire merci ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette association ?**

**-Et bien, j'aide pour l'administration et tous les 15 jours j'arpente les rues de LA avec une équipe, j'essaie d'apporter mon aide, on va à la rencontre des sans abris, des toxicos, on essaie de les sortir de là.**

**-Ca veut dire qu'ils vous connaissent ? Qu'ils vous font confiance ? Elle allait finalement pouvoir me servir !**

**-Oui, ça prend beaucoup de temps, mais on essaie de les réinsérer dans la société.**

**-Ca pourra être utile. Revenez lundi si vous êtes toujours intéressée et passez voir Emmett en sortant, il vous donnera plus d'informations sur votre rôle et quelques papiers à remplir.**

**POV Bella :**

En repartant je passai dans le bureau d'Emmett, il me donna un tas de formulaires à remplir avant de me souhaiter une bonne fin de journée.

-Je vous remercie, vous aussi.

-Et tutoie moi s'il te plait, je refuse d'être vouvoyé par une amie de Rosalie. Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure, elle était super excitée, ria-t-il.

Rosalie ! Soupirai-je intérieurement, je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à Edward par l'intermédiaire de son frère, Rose était tellement accro à ce mec.

- Passe lui le bonjour de ma part ce soir, et dit lui que j'ai tout signé, ça m'économisera un coup de fil.

- Ok ca marche. Bonne soirée et à lundi.

Les souvenirs me frappèrent tout le chemin du retour, je l'avais cherché pendant 10 ans et je venais de le retrouver, je n'allais plus le lâcher, il allait regretter ce qu'il nous avait fait. Je gardais pourtant un si bon souvenir de cette soirée…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Premièrement un grand merci à Aliiice, bichou85, bella-lili-rosecullensister, et leena pour nous avoir laissé quelques mots très encourageant sur FF, merci les filles, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**_

_**Merci aussi, au fanta : sarah, sam, aude, estelle, gwen, jenny,**_

_**Et à appolosa, lady, ceceV, **_**Catcrist, pour nous soutenir**

**N'oubliez pas d'aller sur notre profil, où nous mettons des liens videos, musicaux, et des bannières pour chaque chapitre**

**Et si vous voulez nous donner votre point de vue, cliquez sur le bouton reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Flashback : 10 ans plus tôt**_

Jacob organisait une méga fête pour ses 18 ans, un ami lui avait prêté une petite boite de nuit dans le centre et il y avait pas mal de monde. Alice, Rosalie et moi avions acheté de superbes tenues pour l'occasion, on faisait au moins la vingtaine passée habillées comme ça. J'avais opté pour une robe noire m'arrivant à mi cuisse et dont le décolleté en laissait voir assez pour attirer tous les regards de la gente masculine, ou alors c'était dû aux talons hauts d'au moins 7 cm qui me faisaient des jambes de déesse. Mes cheveux étaient remontés dans un négligé tout à fait soigné et mon maquillage masquait mes imperfections et me donnait un léger teint hâlé qui n'était pas de trop.

Jacob en resta bouche bée, ce qui me ravit. Nous étions sorti ensembles peu auparavant et ça n'avait abouti à rien, je savais au fond de moi que nous étions juste de bons amis, mais ça faisait du bien à mon ego de le voir réagir ainsi.

Je dansais sur la piste depuis trente bonnes minutes avec mes amis quand j'aperçus un garçon au bar qui ne me lâchait pas du regard. Il portait une chemise noire avec des motifs argent sur un pantalon noir, mais surtout il avait un regard magnifique. Quand nous retournâmes nous asseoir, il me fixait toujours, c'était assez gênant ou plutôt excitant, il ne me laissait pas indifférente, il fallait l'avouer !

Jacob sabra une bouteille de champagne et commença à remplir une pièce montée de coupes, il y avait beaucoup de monde réuni autour de ce bar improvisé, je tentai de me faufiler mais n'y parvins pas quand je sentis qu'on me tapotait l'épaule. Je me retournai et aperçus le garçon du bar, il tenait une coupe dans chaque main et m'en tendait une.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Edward.

-Merci, lui dis-je en saisissant le verre. Isabella.

-C'est un très joli prénom, tes parents ont beaucoup de goût.

Je lui souris.

-Je ne te connais pas, tu es un ami de Jacob ?

-Pas vraiment, je suis le frère d'un ami.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon m'attirait autant ? Il était là, devant moi, et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il s'approche encore ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir le toucher, poser ma main sur son était hypnotisant et pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais laissé partir alors que je l'avais aperçu pour la première il y avait de cela à peine quelques minutes !

-Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais je te trouve ravissante, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te regarder pendant que tu dansais avec tes amis, j'aimerais beaucoup partager une danse avec toi après.

Pourquoi est-ce que je gardais ce sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles ? Je finis ma coupe de champagne et regardai avec envie les autres verres qui attendaient d'être bu.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool, tout comme la majorité des invités, s'amusa-t-il.

Je pensais pourtant que ma tenue me donnerait quelques années de plus, il n'avait pas été dupe.

-Quel âge as-tu ? Continua-t-il.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

-J'ai eu 18 ans il y a deux semaines, finis-je par lui dire. Je ne pouvais plus lui faire croire que j'avais 21 ans mais j'étais persuadée que si j'avais avoué que je n'avais même pas 17 ans, il serait parti.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet et il saisit deux autres coupes.

-La dernière et ensuite on danse.

J'hochai la tête et ne tardai pas à finir mon verre.

-Alors comme ça tu as 18 ans ! Dernière année de lycée ou première année de fac ?

Je grimaçai, il sourit.

-Dernière année de lycée ! Dit-il d'un air entendu.

-Et toi ? Quels sont tes projets Edward ?

-Là tout de suite ou plus tard ? Parce que j'aurais bien un projet pour tout de suite.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer.

-Commençons par plus tard ! Je crois bien avoir déjà droit à une danse très prochainement.

-Je fais une école de journalisme…

Une heure plus tard nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de danse. Est-ce qu'on pouvait tomber amoureuse aussi vite ? Ou alors c'était peut-être un coup de foudre ! Du calme Bella, tu viens de discuter avec lui pendant une heure et c'était peut-être magique mais il ne ressent sûrement pas la même chose pour toi !

Nous dansions l'un contre l'autre depuis un moment maintenant, nous moquant du rythme des chansons qui s'enchainaient les unes après les autres. Ses mains puissantes me serraient contre lui, telle une prison dorée dont je n'avais pas l'intention de m'échapper. Je me surpris à jouer de mes hanches contre son bassin, profitant des gémissements que ça lui provoquait. Des soupirs rauques sortaient de sa gorge et des papillons commençaient à danser dans mon bas ventre. Il avait enfoui son visage dans mon cou et me parsemait de milliers de baisers.

- Ca te dit que l'on aille faire un tour ailleurs ? Me demanda-t-il enfin en me fixant de ses yeux émeraude.

- Mmmm, oui, répondis-je d'une voix hésitante, submergée par l'effet qu'il me faisait et la nervosité.

- Non, c'est bon si tu ne veux pas je peux comprendre, me dit-il. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Mais arrête de m'allumer comme ça alors…. Ajouta-t-il.

Mon regard se dirigea involontairement vers son entre jambe qui me parut très serré.

- Non, enfin oui je veux aller ailleurs avec toi, balbutiai-je, mais je n'ai pas ma voiture et je ne sais pas où nous pourrions aller.

- Ca n'est pas un problème, mes parents sont absents ce weekend et j'ai ma voiture, on peut aller chez moi si tu veux ?

Je respirai un grand coup, moi, aller chez un inconnu, le premier soir, seule …

- Avec plaisir.

Ses yeux, c'était de la faute de ses yeux, ils étaient tellement envoûtants.

Nous sortîmes de la boîte discrètement, les filles allaient s'inquiéter mais je leur enverrai un message dans la voiture. Edward me conduisit à sa voiture, une Volvo grise, il m'ouvrit la porte comme un gentleman, mais changea subitement d'avis et me plaqua contre la carrosserie. Nos corps se pressèrent fougueusement l'un contre l'autre, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire …

- Edward, j'attrapai son visage entre mes mains et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas une petite fille, ni une vierge effarouchée, j'ai autant envie de toi que toi de moi, n'en parlons plus, embrasse moi !

Pour réponse, sa bouche vint se coller à la mienne avec ferveur, et il m'embrassa passionnément, mêlant sa langue si douce à la mienne. Il me souleva du sol pour me mettre à sa hauteur, et je m'agrippai à ses cheveux.

Il se détacha de moi beaucoup trop tôt, je ressentis comme une brûlure si loin de son corps.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler.

J'acquiesçai, nous nous installâmes rapidement et il démarra en trombes. Edward s'était dirigé en dehors du centre vers un quartier que je ne connaissais pas et arpentait des rues qui m'étaient inconnues depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant.

Quand il s'arrêta devant une villa un peu isolée, je fus prise d'une crise de panique. Certes, Edward était l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais pu observer, mais dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ? Je ne le connaissais que depuis 3h, nous étions à l'autre bout de la ville et j'étais persuadée que jamais je n'aurais pu retrouver le chemin pour rentrer chez moi !

- On est arrivé, dit-il juste après avoir coupé le moteur.

Sa main se déposa sur ma cuisse dénudée, et remonta doucement le long de ma jupe, on aurait dit qu'un sillon de feu se propageait vers mon centre, c'était certain, j'avais ce garçon dans la peau. Je retins un gémissement en mordant mes lèvres et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, ne fallait-il pas savoir prendre des risques à l'occasion ? Edward était animé par la même envie que moi à n'en pas douter.

-Tu veux toujours venir ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ris à sa question et ouvris ma portière pour sortir. Il attrapa ma main, et nous fit entrer. La maison était vraiment incroyable, nous grimpâmes au dernier étage sous le seul éclairage de quelques lampes à lumière tamisée.

- Voici ma chambre, dit-il en nous faisant pénétrer dans une pièce immense.

Il posa doucement sa main dans mon dos et me conduisit au milieu de la pièce éclairée par le reflet de la lune. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de la nuit, quand quelques notes de musiques me sortirent de ma torpeur.

- Deftones ?

- Oui j'aime bien le rock, j'ai des tonnes de cd.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et encercla ma taille par derrière, nous avions tout les deux le regard plongé dans l'horizon lointain.

- Tu veux danser ? Me demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, et hochai la tête. Sa main droite se plaça sur ma hanche gauche, un frisson me parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il déplaçait sa main avec langueur. Il saisit ma main libre de son autre main et nous fit tourner doucement sur la musique langoureuse. L'émotion était telle, que mon estomac se noua, et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Edward s'arrêta de danser aussitôt, mais mon sourire le rassura.

-Ce n'est rien, continue, murmurai-je.

Ses yeux fixèrent ma bouche un long moment puis il se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres. Délicatement, il me fit pivoter vers le lit sans pour autant lâcher mes lèvres et quand mes cuisses butèrent contre le sommier, j'enlevai mes talons hauts, et me retrouvai 7 cm plus petite. Nos lèvres furent séparées et je m'esclaffai devant son regard surpris. Il saisit ma taille et nous laissa tomber sur le lit en me protégeant dans l'étau de ses bras. Nos rires emplirent la pièce et la maison si silencieuse.

Les sensations reprirent doucement le dessus et je me jetai sur sa bouche, le plaquant contre le matelas. Ses mains se mirent à caresser mon dos avec application, se crispant au niveau de mes fesses, s'arrêtant toujours à la limite de ma robe qui était remontée bien haut, au niveau de mes cuisses. Nos respirations étaient totalement erratiques maintenant, j'avais tellement besoin de lui, de le sentir contre moi, de ses mains sur moi, que je ne contrôlais plus ce qui sortait de ma bouche.

- S'il te plait, Edward. M'entendis-je articuler.

Il me retourna alors brusquement sur le dos et afficha un air gourmand, son regard était fiévreux. Il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise pendant que je descendais la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je restai quelques secondes bloquée sur son torse musclé puis attrapai la boucle de sa ceinture pour la lui faire glisser en dehors de son pantalon.

Il se pencha vers ma nuque, ses baisers partirent de mon oreille où il souffla légèrement, ce qui mit le feu entre mes jambes, puis il commença à descendre plus bas, vers la naissance de mes seins. Ses mains agrippèrent ma robe, et il dévoila ma poitrine dénudée. Sa bouche choya mes seins l'un après l'autre, jouant de sa langue et de ses dents, puis ses mains caressèrent mes tétons durcis à en faire mal. Mes soupirs étaient de plus en plus bruyants, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle, il me mettait dans un tel état avec de simples caresses.

A bout de patience, j'attrapai sa chevelure, et le tirai à mes lèvres, j'enroulai inconsciemment mes jambes autour de ses hanches et sentis la puissance de son désir, ce qui me fit gémir de plus bel, j'ondulai alors les hanches de façon totalement effrontée sur son sexe, n'arrivant pas à retenir mes instincts. Edward grognait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompt notre baiser d'un coup et me regarde avec des yeux noirs et brillants. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment agir à cet instant précis, et les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche furent :

« Prends-moi ».

Ma robe vola dans la pièce ainsi que ma petite culotte et je me retrouvai nue, je m'attaquai alors à son pantalon et il l'envoya valser également à travers la pièce. A genoux devant moi, il me fit écarter les jambes, me mettant dans une position des plus intime et vulnérable. Sa main droite se glissa subtilement entre mes jambes, et un cri m'échappa quand ses doigts entrèrent directement en moi. J'entendis Edward jurer, tandis que je me consumais littéralement sous le jeu de ses doigts, doux, puissants et précis. Il les arquait de temps en temps, ce qui ne manquait pas de me faire crier plus fort. Le plaisir finit par m'emporter, mon dos se décolla de lui-même du matelas, rompant les milles plaisirs de mon amant.

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque au bout de quelques secondes.

Mais usée par le plaisir, je ne pus répondre qu'en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Oh Isabella, je ….

- Vas-y, s'il te plait.

Il se positionna entre mes jambes, me permettant de caresser doucement son membre gonflé à bloc, puis se coucha doucement et me laissa le positionner à mon entrée.

- Oh mon dieu, grogna-t-il en s'insérant.

Le sentir en moi était une sensation absolument divine. Ses mouvements étaient lents et forts à la fois, amples et précis, je m'agrippais à ses épaules comme à ma propre vie. Je ne voulais plus le quitter, je voulais rester ainsi toute ma vie. Il attrapa mes genoux et me les fit passer sur ses épaules avant d'accélérer le rythme un peu plus, la sensation était brûlante, moite, j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps et de ma tête, je hurlai mon plaisir pour la seconde fois, et le sentis se déverser en moi en même temps.

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre un long moment en silence, lui la tête sur ma poitrine, moi lui caressant les cheveux. Je me sentais tellement vivante, complète, comme si être avec lui était tout ce qui m'avait manqué dans ma vie.

- Ed …- Isabella. Nous prononçâmes de concert avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'était …

- Oui.

- Tu veux que je te prête un t-shirt pour dormir ? Me demanda-t-il la voix un peu cassée.

- Euh, je dois rentrer, mon père va s'inquiéter, si je ne rentre pas, il est assez stricte on va dire.

Son visage me parut déçu une fraction de seconde, mais il se ressaisit.

- Ok, bien rhabille toi je vais te ramener.

Il se leva rapidement du lit, j'essayai de le retenir mais il était trop fort, je me retrouvai à genou sur le lit, enroulée dans un drap, et je me mis à pleurer, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Il se rapprocha de moi, et me serra contre lui.

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que j'avais espéré que tu resterais, dit-il.

- Crois moi je le veux, mais je ne peux pas.

- Je comprends.

Il me regarda longtemps, puis de sa main essuya le contour de mes yeux, je compris que mon maquillage avait coulé, et j'essayai de rattraper le tout.

- 18 ans ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- On n'est pas à quelques mois près, confessai-je, le regard taquin.

Il rit et se rhabilla rapidement, et moi de même. Epuisée par la soirée, la nuit, par l'émotion, je m'endormis en marmonnant vaguement mon adresse dans la voiture. Arrivée vers chez moi je lui demandai de se garer un peu avant ma maison.

- Isabella, mes parents rentrent demain après midi, donc je ne serais pas libre demain soir, mais j'aimerais te revoir, penses-tu que je pourrais passer te prendre lundi soir, pour un ciné ou …

- Avec plaisir.

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement, longtemps, très longtemps. Puis je sortis de la voiture, une boule à la gorge, mais heureuse et amoureuse.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Merci **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tout d'abord, nous remercions encore nos fidèles lectrices, merci les filles vos coms font vraiment plaisir ! Voilà le chapitre 4 : Les Red Lynx. On espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture, et nous essayons de faire de notre mieux pour vous satisfaire. **_

_**Allez comme le disent certaines de mes auteures préférées sur FF : Give us some love xo **_

_**Chapitre 4 : Les Red Lynx**_

_**POV Bella :**_

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais commencer mon super boulot …une semaine que je n'avais pas vraiment dormi…Alice et Rosalie était venue chez moi hier soir inquiétaient par le fait que je ne répondais pas à leur appelle, même Jacob les avait joins soucieux que je ne lui retourne pas ces messages. J'avais eu droit à l'habituelle discours de mes amies, « on est là pour toi » « il ne faut pas te laisser aller » « tu as appelé ton psy ? » Alice avait fait ma vaisselle, Rose était descendu faire tourner mon linge, et rajouter quelques tenues, je les connaissais par cœur. Je les regardai, assise sur le canapé dans ma position habituelle, s'afférer autour de moi. Et je n'avais aucune explication à leur donner, je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais moi-même totalement perdue.

Je travaillais pour Edward Masen, rien que ces mots me donné la nausée, comment pouvais passer mes journées à ces côtés alors qu'il nous avait balayé d'un revers de main. J'avais les deux premiers jours échafaudés quelques plans pour le faire souffrir, j'avais appris qu'il avait quelques passions dans la vie, son chat, sa voiture, son appartement, tout ca grâce à mon nouvel meilleur ami Emmet. Je m'en voulais de me servir de lui pour avoir des informations sur Mr Masen, mais ce connard, était vraiment un ….. Connard ! Il me parlait à peine, me laissant quelques notes sur mon bureau dès que je m'absentais 2 minutes. J'essayai d'améliorer mon apparence au travail, cherchant à le faire réagir, mais il ne me regardait même pas, alors je pouvais rêver pour susciter un flashback chez lui.

Bref je passais mes journées à penser à l'homme qui je haïssais le plus au monde, bon j'avoue sa voiture avait quelques rayures supplémentaires depuis une semaine. Je me mis à rire, Emmet qui sortait du bureau d'Edward, m'interpella.

- Oh Bella qui rit, ca fait plaisir à voir !

- Hey Emmet ca va ?

- Parfaitement, Rose est géniale

- Je suis contente pour vous

- Et toi tu n'as personne en vu, Rose m'a di que tu étais célibataire, donc si tu veux que je te présente quelques gars sympa.

- Sympa, comme ton frère. Lui demandais-je en relevant un sourcil

- Ouai je sais, quoi que ca à l'air de bien se passer, ca fait une semaine que tu es là, et j'ai toujours pas entendu l'alerte incendie dans l'immeuble

-Ahaha

- Au faîte il m'a demandé de te donner ca, des mails à envoyer

- Ok merci et bonne journée

- Bonne journée Bella

Je regardais vaguement le sujet des mails en question quand l'un d'eux m'interpella. Alors Monsieur je suis supérieur à tout le monde, le plus intelligent et le plus beau, prenait rendez vous avec des membres de gangs par le biais de leurs avocats. Je me retenais de rire, mais les larmes d'hystérie collaient sur mes joues.

Alors Mr Sanchez, est ce que Mr Masen se doute que vous êtres l'avocat de tout le gang. J'hésitai 2 minutes à envoyer le mail, mais je connaissais malheureusement Mr Sanchez et sa femme, et ces deux petits gars, et je savais très bien ce qui allait arriver si je lui envoyais ce mail. J'avais dans le passé expérimenté à petite dose la « neige blanche » comme on l'appelle, et j'avais gardés quelques contacts par le biais de mon voisinage et de l'association dans laquelle je bossais, une bouée de secours pour si un jour j'étais au plus mal, ça me rassurait. Je savais que la seule façon de sauver Mr Sanchez sur ce coup c'était de proposer autre chose à Mr Masen (oh la nausée revenait). Je repensai à sa famille pris mon courage à demain et toqua à la porte de mon patron.

_**POV Edward :**_

**Je savais parfaitement que j'allais trouver une solution, je trouvais toujours une solution. Je n'avais pas grimpé les échelons pour rien, j'étais le meilleur reporter du pays, j'avais reçu un prix pour mon article sur ces clandestins qui acceptaient de payer leur passeur près de 5000$ alors que ceux-ci n'hésitaient pas à les balancer dans l'océan à la moindre crainte.**

**Ces réseaux, c'était toujours les même, gérés par la mafia. Les gangs de Los Angeles se faisaient aussi une sacrée réputation des derniers temps, les médias n'hésitaient plus à dire que la ville était devenue la plaque tournante de l'Etat. Un gang hispanique parvenait à déjouer les pièges tendus par les flics depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et leur chef était toujours un parfait inconnu, même les stups séchaient, c'était pour dire.**

**J'avais fini par m'intéresser à cette affaire. Il faut dire que le trafique de clandestins, la drogue, les armes, quand on a nos sources, on peut accéder à ce qu'on veut dans n'importe quel domaine ils finissent par tous se croiser. Pour certains je suis flic, pour d'autres journaliste, drogué ou juste un imbécile, y en a qui ne marchent qu'au fric. Bref, les stups cherchent le caïd au Mexique, s'intéressent à la famille Alvarez, le patriarche a longtemps mené ses petites affaires qui ont mis sa famille à l'abri du besoin et agrandi le gang des Red Lynx ici même à LA.**

**Aujourd'hui j'étais sur une piste mais je n'avais plus d'idée, j'avais beau chercher, j'en revenais toujours à la même conclusion, je n'avais plus que cette petite frappe de Reyes à interroger et il ne m'apprendrait pas grand-chose. **

**3 coups donnés à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées, Melle Swan entra dans mon bureau.**

**- M. Masen, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, je sais que vous m'avez demandé de me charger d'envoyer ces mails à M. Sanchez mais…**

**-On ne dirait peut être pas Melle Swan, mais je suis occupé, j'ai des choses importantes à faire, alors à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer…**

**Je relevai la tête, elle avait un nouvel ensemble plutôt sympa, mais bon son visage était toujours si froid et triste. Je pouvais bien lui accorder 2 minutes tout de même, je n'étais pas vraiment débordé.**

**-Je sais que vous avez prévu de pister M. Sanchez, mais d'après son dossier il ne vous apprendra pas grand-chose.**

**-Ah bon ! Et pourquoi donc ?**

**-Parce qu'il ne connait pas assez de membres du gang, il travaille pour eux depuis pas longtemps… Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un au qui détient une meilleure place au sein du gang.**

**-Et vous connaissez quelqu'un peut-être ? Ces gens-là sont comme une mafia, si t'es pas de la famille t'es au courant de rien et personne ne sait qui en est le chef !**

**-Quand vous dites « personne », vous parlez des stups, pas d'un ancien membre du gang qui pourrait avoir quelques comptes à régler.**

**- De quoi parlez-vous exactement Melle Swan ?**

**-J'ai peut-être une idée, mais d'abord vous devez me promettre que vous ne me licencierez pas, j'ai besoin de ce boulot et puis laissez ce Sanchez.**

**-Je vous écoute !**

**- Je travaille dans cette association, mais il y a quelques temps c'était pour ainsi dire moi qu'ils venaient rencontrer dans les squats. J'étais une… droguée, n'y allons pas par 4 chemins. Je connais du monde et j'ai toujours quelques liens. Il y a ce toxico qui squatte South Central, j'ai repéré son tatouage un soir, il a essayé de se l'effacer à l'acide mais on distingue toujours le lynx.**

**Je n'en revenais pas, c'était mon assistante pour qui je n'avais prêté aucune attention qui allait m'aider à obtenir ce que je voulais, une nouvelle piste. Je la regardai pour la première fois avec intérêt. Elle venait de m'avouer qu'elle avait un passé de droguée, j'y réfléchirai plus tard, tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était son idée, aller interroger ce toxico, vérifier qu'il faisait bien parti des Red Lynx, et lui soutirer le max d'infos. C'était ma meilleure piste depuis des semaines en tout cas. Elle allait peut être me servir à quelque chose tout compte fait.**

**-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous allions sur le terrain ensembles. Est-ce que vous vous en sentez capable ?**

**-Je pourrais vous donner sa description et la rue où vous avez des chances de le trouver, mais il me connait, j'ai… disons qu'il connait mon passé. Il a confiance en moi.**

**- Très bien, quand pouvons-nous aller le voir ?**

**-Je fais une patrouille avec l'association demain soir, vous pourriez m'accompagner.**

**-Parfait. Melle Swan, merci.**

**Nous étions embarqués dans une petite fourgonnette. Miss Swan était vêtue d'un pull à col roulé marron et d'un jean, elle ne portait aucun maquillage, et les cernes sous ses yeux faisaient peine à voir. Ca changeait de ce à quoi elle ressemblait au bureau. Nous transportions des couvertures, des repas chauds et il y avait de la place à l'arrière si l'un des SDF souhaitait rentrer avec nous pour dormir dans un foyer d'accueil. Nous nous approchions de South Central, le quartier de LA connu pour ses émeutes et affaires de drogue.**

**-Nous avons un planning à suivre habituellement, j'ai été autorisée à venir ici ce soir mais nous ne pourrons pas revenir ensuite avant 2 semaines et puis ils se poseraient des questions à l'assoc, nos sorties sont financées par les dons…**

**-Je comprends Melle Swan, nous irons droit au but dès ce soir. Adressez vous à moi sous un faux nom, M. Ravel ça sera parfait.**

**-Très bien. **

**Je découvrais ce quartier, les quais de South Central Beach n'étaient pas loin. Les ordures jonchaient le sol, les halls des immeubles étaient défoncés et ils semblaient tous être squattés, deux ados d'à peine une quinzaine d'année dormaient à même le sol, protégés par un simple carton, entre deux poubelles. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes entre les petits immeubles miteux qui faisaient la caractéristique principale du quartier. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans une espèce de petit square entouré d'immeubles de 4 étages maximum.**

**Je commençais à me poser des questions sur mon assistante ! Comment faisait-elle pour parcourir ces rues avec son gabarit ! Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1m70 et son poids ne devait pas dépasser les 55kg. Je savais qu'il fallait s'accrocher pour supporter mon caractère, ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me le reprocher, mais là, soit c'était une vraie samaritaine, soit vivre ou mourir lui était égal !**

**-Tony est là, s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une allée protégée par un grand portail, défoncé lui aussi bien entendu. Rien ne semblait résister aux squatteurs.**

**-Izzie ! S'exclama le junky d'une voix éraillée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ce soir ? Je ne vous attendais pas avant vendredi ! Qui c'est lui ? S'exclama-t-il tout en me jetant un regard vitreux, il venait certainement de se faire un shoot. Vous avez amené des cookies ? Vous savez que j'aime bien vos cookies à la nougatine et…**

**-Tony, M. Ravel m'accompagne ce soir, c'est sa première virée.**

**-Et bien félicitation mon gars, j'espère que vous resterez plus longtemps que le pauvre Rodney, il n'a tenu qu'un mois, n'est-ce pas Izzie ?**

**-Vous lui avez mené la vie dure ! J'ai parlé à M. Ravel de ton tatouage Tony, il s'intéresse beaucoup aux gangs, il aimerait en savoir plus.**

**-Et bien le monsieur ferait bien d'arrêter ses recherches, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, c'est voué à l'échec, ces gars là ce sont des tombes et quand une info filtre, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps d'être diffusée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils sont très organisés, si tu ne fais pas parti de la famille tu peux t'asseoir sur les infos.**

**-Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur eux pourtant, je m'intéresse surtout aux Red Lynx, c'est pour rédiger un article universitaire, des statistiques sur la délinquance. Izzie m'a dit que vous aviez leur tatouage, vous avez fait parti du gang ?**

**-J'ai plutôt intérêt à la fermer si je veux profiter encore quelques temps des bienfaits de la came. Alors arrêtez de me prendre pour un con ! Vous êtes qui ? Comment vous connaissez les Red Lynx ? Izzie je vous aime bien vous savez mais je ne lui fais pas confiance à lui, avec sa jolie petite gueule d'ange. Je ne lui dirai rien !**

**-Ok Tony, M. Ravel va aller m'attendre dans la camionnette et je vais rester un peu avec toi, que tout les deux. D'accord ?**

**Je fis de gros yeux ronds. J'étais le boss, je venais extirper des infos, faire mon boulot et je me faisais mettre à l'écart par mon assistante ! Ce Tony m'avait paru un peu simplet aux premiers abords mais il cachait bien son jeu, il en savait beaucoup sur les Red Lynx, c'était certain il avait fait parti du gang, alors pourquoi était-il là maintenant ?**

**Je faisais les cent pas sur le square en jetant des coups d'œil vers eux de temps en temps. J'espérais que Melle Swan parvienne à lui soutirer une info qui m'aiderait dans l'enquête, j'avais besoin de noms à ce stade. Mais je me sentais coupable quand même, je l'avais laissée seule avec un toxico totalement défoncé. Je secouai ma tête et me concentrai sur les affaires.**

_**POV Bella : **_

- Sérieux Izzie c'est qui ce bouffon ?

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui proposai de taper dans mon paquet de cigarettes.

- Un gars parmi d'autres, il a perdu sa petite amie, il la cherche partout et il est persuadé qu'elle traine avec les Red Lynx. Je rends service, tu me connais, moi et la détresse humaine.

- Mouais en parlant de détresse humaine, tu ressembles à rien ma pauvre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Si quelqu'un te fait du mal, tu sais où je crèche, tu viens me voir et je lui règle son compte tu le sais Izzie.

Je regardai Tony quelques secondes, intéressée par la proposition, avant de me dérober, un tabassage en règle l'aurait pourtant aidé à se souvenir du passé.

- Ca va aller Tony t'inquiète pas.

- Ok ! Mais l'offre sera toujours ouverte.

- Merci Tony. Sinon sérieux, tu ne sais pas qui traîne dans le coin en ce moment ? Le pauvre gars, il me saoule depuis des semaines, si je pouvais juste lui donner le nom d'un subalterne tu sais un gars pas trop dangereux, peut-être que ça le calmerait.

- Izzie, tu sais comment ça marche, je peux rien te dire, si tu veux vraiment avoir des infos, tu sais comment les trouver. Va acheter un peu de came, discute, flirt, moi je ne peux pas ma belle, j'ai encore de la famille tu sais…. Tu ferais bien de faire gaffe d'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas tranquilles ces gars, si je ne suis pas resté, ce n'est pas pour rien !

- Ok Tony, juste quel parc ?

- Passadena Square, tu as toutes tes chances.

- Merci Tony.

Je lui laissai son sac de provisions et de médicaments, puis rejoignis M. Masen, grrrr.

- Ah enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Râla-t-il.

-Ah bon ?

Sans blague ? Il s'inquiétait lui ?

- Et bien oui, s'il vous arrive quelque chose c'est sur mon dos que ça tombe, je ferais remarquer.

-Connard. Murmurai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Passadena square, il faut que j'aille là-bas acheter un peu de came, j'espère que vous avez du fric, ce n'est pas moi qui vais payer.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Vous voulez acheter de la drogue ? Non mais écoutez Miss Swan, vous êtes gentille, vous travaillez bien, vos problèmes dans le passé je m'en fous, mais je ne vais pas vous laisser consommer de la dro...

- Hé ! On se calme ! Tony n'a rien dit, mais il m'a dit que si j'allais là-bas, à Passadena Square, j'avais surement des chances de choper quelques infos importantes pour votre enquête.

- Vous ? Non, pas moyen. Je vais y aller seul.

- Mais oui, Monsieur je suis propre sur moi ! Ils ne vous connaissent pas, ils vont vous tuer en moins de 5 minutes !

L'idée ne me parut pas si absurde d'un seul coup …

Il se rapprocha de moi d'une façon….. Mais pourquoi était-il si près ? Je commençais à suffoquer, je levai les yeux vers lui pour voir de la colère dans ses yeux.

- Et vous ma belle, vous êtes un poids plume, je peux vous écraser d'un simple geste, alors expliquez-moi, pourquoi vous voulez aller là-bas ? Vous n'avez pas un minimum d'instinct de survie?

- Premièrement parce que certaines personnes me connaissent, une ancienne toxico qui revient à la charge ça ne choque personne. Deuxièmement si vous voulez le savoir parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et pour finir ne m'appeler pas ma belle !

_**POV Edward :**_

**-Très bien Melle Swan ! Et vous, ne sous estimez pas mes talents. Et Entrez dans cette camionnette, on s'en va ! On en a assez fait pour ce soir. Je l'empoignai et la tirai vers le côté passager mais elle résista.**

**-On ne va pas y aller ?**

**-Où ça ? Vous faire tuer ? Pas ce soir !**

**J'avais envie de retourner voir ce Tony pour lui tirer les vers du nez, ou lui filer suffisamment d'argent pour lui délier la langue, je me dirigeai vers lui.**

**-Où vous allez ? Cria mon assistante d'un ton hystérique.**

**-Je retourne voir votre ami, je pense qu'il finira par me dire quelque chose si j'insiste et si j'y mets le prix !**

**-Vous êtes fou ? Il va finir par se poser des questions ! Elle me rattrapait déjà.**

**Cette fois je la saisi fermement et la poussai violemment sur le siège.**

**- Vous allez m'attendre sagement ici, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre Melle Swan ? Dis-je d'un ton excédé.**

**Après avoir vérifié que j'avais bien les clés de la voiture dans la poche, je fis demi-tour. Elle faisait de gros yeux mais ne dit rien.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Quand tout s'écroule **

_**Flashback : 25 ans plus tôt:**_

**POV Edward:******

**Il était déjà 18h00, d'habitude maman venait me chercher vers 16h30, je venais d'apprendre à lire l'heure j'en étais sûr ! Et puis la maîtresse tournait et virait dans la salle de classe je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas contente.******

**-Tu es sûr que ta maman t'a dit qu'elle venait te chercher ce soir ? Ca n'était pas une voisine ou ton papa ? ******

**Non, c'était toujours maman le jeudi ! Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et sortit un grand classeur rouge.******

**-Je vais appeler chez toi Eddy. Le téléphone resta longtemps accroché à son oreille mais elle ne dit rien puis tomba apparemment sur le répondeur.******

**-Bonjour Mme Masen, je voudrais savoir qui doit venir chercher Edward à l'école aujourd'hui, il est toujours ici, je n'ai pas le droit de rester dans les locaux plus longtemps, je vais bientôt devoir appeler la police. J'espère que vous aurez rapidement mon message. ******

**Elle raccrocha puis s'approcha de moi.******

**-J'attends encore 20 minutes Edward mais après je devrais appeler d'autres personnes, elles s'occuperont de toi et chercheront tes parents.****  
****A 20h, Mme Kobé reprit le téléphone.******

**-Excuse moi Edward mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, l'alarme de l'établissement se met en marche automatiquement à 20h30, on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Je soupirai, ça n'était pas de sa faute, je m'inquiétai pour mes parents, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne venait me chercher ? Où était maman ? Je pensais savoir où était mon père mais je n'en étais pas sûr. ******

**A 21h je me retrouvai au poste de police, une gentille dame avait essayé d'appeler encore mes parents puis ils m'avaient emmené ici, un autre policier était parti chez moi, je lui avais dit qu'il arrivait à mon père de passer la soirée dans un bar et de rentrer tard. Je finis par m'endormir sur un canapé, celui de la gentille dame, elle avait un bureau rien qu'à elle et était inspectrice.******

**A mon réveil j'entendis une conversation dans la pièce à côté, je reconnus la voix de mon père.****  
****-Je vous dis que si j'avais su je serai venue plus tôt ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?******

**-Il est dans mon bureau, il dort. Nous ne lui avons rien dit hier mais vous devez lui parler, vous devez lui dire.******

**-Je sais merci ! Merci pour tout, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?******

**-Oui, rentrez chez vous M. Masen, nous vous recontacterons plus tard. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers mon père.******

**-Papa ! T'étais où ? Je me suis inquiété ! Vous m'avez oublié. Où est maman ? Elle est venue avec toi ? Son regard n'était pas habituel ! Pourquoi est-ce que maman ne venait pas ?******

**-Ecoute Edward, ta mère est morte. ******

**Je ne pus retenir mes larmes.******

**-C'est bon tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer quand même ! Allez en route, on rentre.******

**La gentille dame tenta de parler à mon père mais il m'entraina vers la sortie. Je ravalai mes larmes pour montrer à mon père que je n'étais plus un petit et revis maman me préparer mes céréales ce matin. Morte, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne me préparera plus mon petit déjeuner ? ****  
**  
_**De nos jours:  
**_**  
****POV Bella :**

Je sentais à nouveaux ses mains deux fois plus grosses que les miennes m'attraper avec force et me jeter sur le siège passager de la camionnette. Telle une décharge électrique, je me réveillai en sueur. 5h du mat ! Je savais que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, je devais me lever dans 1h.

J'avais passé le week end à retourner la scène en rond dans ma tête, samedi matin j'étais décidée à démissionner et à faire brûler sa maison. Samedi midi, en ouvrant mon courrier j'avais reçu la facture de réparation de la chaudière…. Mais sentir ses mains sur moi, et cette violence, je savais que rester ne ferait que me détruire à petit feu, et que lui s'en sortirait sans aucun dommage comme la dernière fois.

Je me sortis de mon lit et me dirigeai vers ma petite salle de bain. Le miroir était usé certes mais ce que j'y vis l'était encore plus, j'avais moi-même du mal à me reconnaître. Je n'étais pas sûre que mes propres parents se retourneraient à mon passage. Je croisai les doigts pour que Jacob ne me fasse pas une visite surprise, il allait encore se faire du souci. Je me préparai pour cette nouvelle journée de torture, et descendis au Starbuck du coin, il fallait bien que ce job me paie une moindre consolation, mon Capuccino matinal.

Je sortais du magasin quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

- Bella ! Bella ! Je me retournai et vis Tony courir vers moi

- Ah enfin je te trouve !

- Que ce passe-t-il , tu vas bien? Des problèmes ?

- Moi non, mais …

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute je t'ai suivi vendredi soir, et j'ai vu ce type, sérieusement dis moi qui il est ?

Je sortis une cigarette et lui entendis une.

- C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était passé à Passadena samedi soir, il a failli se faire refaire le portrait, et il avait de la chance que je n'étais pas là, sinon il ne serait même pas sorti vivant.

- Il a quoi ? Non mais quel crétin, il va m'entendre tout à l'heure

- Tout à l'heure ? Tu ne vas pas bosser ? Je le regardais perplexe, il avait compris j'en étais sûre

- Bella, ce gars il ne cherche pas sa gonzesse n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui fis un sourire crispé

- C'est mon boss.

Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mentir, mais je ne pensais franchement pas qu'il allait se déplacer directement voir les gars.

- Tu te laisses molester par ton boss ! Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'il te force pas à coucher avec lui

- Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui suis tout à fait insignifiante.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que son ignorance me touchait à ce point là, ou peut être était ce le souvenir de ma vie passée?

- En tout cas compte sur moi pour lui toucher deux trois mots

- Tony …soupirai-je…. Je ne crois pas que ca servira à quelques chose, c'est un pauvre type, tu peux rien y faire, quand j'aurais assez d'argent je démissionnerai. On arriva vers mon parking.

- Je dois y aller, Tony.

Il hocha la tête et je montai dans ma vieille Chevrolet.

**POV Edward :******

**J' y avait repensé tout le weekend et j'en arrivais à chaque fois à la même conclusion, j'avais peut-être un peu déconné ! Après avoir installé un peu brusquement mon assistante dans la camionnette (pourquoi est-ce que s'était si difficile pour elle d'écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire aussi ?), j'étais retourné chercher Tony mais je ne l'avais pas trouvé. ******

**Je n'avais pas supporté d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien, alors le lendemain soir j'étais allé à Passadena Square. Une fois sur place, je m'étais garé un peu plus loin, ma berline risquait de faire tache dans ce quartier. J'avais sorti quelques centaines de dollars de mon portefeuille et m'étais dirigé vers le square. J'avais erré dans les rues une bonne heure avant de trouver enfin ce que je cherchais, un dealer. Une petite voix au fond de moi me disait que j'aurais eu plus de chances de parvenir à mes fins si Melle Swan avait été là mais je l'étouffai et puis le junky m'avait déjà repéré.******

**-Gringo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici, tu t'es perdu ?******

**-Non, je vous cherchais justement, je viens de la part de Tony.******

**-Ah, ce bon vieux Tony ! Comment il va ?******

**-Ca peut aller ! Il m'a dit que je trouverai ce que je cherchais ici.******

**-Ca dépend de ce que tu cherches mon gars.******

**-De la came. Encore et toujours. 10 grammes, héroïne.******

**Après la transaction, et un bon pourboire, j'avais tâté le terrain pour obtenir des infos. C'est là que ça avait mal tourné !******

**- Je cherche ma copine, elle est partie avec un gars des Redlynx, Pablo (un petit dealer qui commençait à se faire une place dans le gang). Je veux lui parler.******

**-Ca c'est pas mon problème, les Red Lynx je connais pas !******

**-J'ai de quoi payer. ******

**J'ai sorti quelques billets mais quand j'ai vu qu'il ne les prendrait pas, j'ai compris que je ne devais pas m'attarder). Il m'avait saisi pas le col et plaqué au mur.******

**-Ecoute moi bien mon gars, t'as eu ce que tu voulais, tu tires un trait sur ta copine maintenant, et tu dégages d'ici ! ******

**J'avais peut-être 10 cm de moins et une carrure moins imposante, mais contrairement à lui, je ne me shootais pas. J'ai réussi à me libérer avant de me prendre le coup de poing qui m'était destiné et je lui ai envoyé mon coude dans l'estomac. C'est à ce moment là qu'un autre gars est arrivé et que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de partir ! ******

**Cette expédition avait était un échec total !******

**Maintenant, j'étais à mon bureau et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, Melle Swan s'était dirigée directement vers son bureau en arrivant et elle n'était pas passé me voir pour me demander s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui. Ca n'aurait pas du me déranger, à part peut-être le fait qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment son rôle d'assistante en ne venant pas aux nouvelles, mais je l'avais surement un peu brusquée durant notre expédition, elle ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas adressé la parole sur le trajet du retour. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant à l'aller notre conversation s'était arrêtée à notre ligne de conduite pendant la virée. Je ne savais donc pas trop comment réagir.******

**C'est alors que je réalisai que j'avais réagi exactement comme mon père l'aurait fait, Esmée n'aurait pas été fière de moi. Je décidai d'appeler la seule personne capable de m'aider dans ce genre de situations.******

**-Vous avez quoi ?******

**-Oui t'as très bien compris Em', on est allé parler à ce gars et quand j'ai vu qu'il ne nous dirait rien, je me suis un peu énervé et j'ai peut être été maladroit, je ne sais pas.******

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?******

**-Mon assistante…******

**-Elle a un nom tu sais !******

**-Melle Swan ! Je crois qu'elle m'en veut, je ne sais pas.******

**-Et ça te préoccupe ? Toi ? Edward Masen ?******

**- Putain, ne te fiches pas de moi okay ?******

**-Ok ! Et t'as pensé à t'excuser, tout simplement ? Les gens apprécient.******

**-Attend, je ne veux quand même pas qu'elle croit que je me souci de ses petits problèmes, je veux juste qu'elle continue à faire son boulot.******

**-D'accord, si c'est ça qui te dérange, ça reste une bonne solution des excuses, ça lui montrera que tu apprécies son travail.******

**-Bon, je vais y penser, merci Em'. Je raccrochai sans finir d'écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire, je le saurai bien assez tôt. **  
**  
****POV Bella :**

J'étais à mon bureau depuis une bonne heure, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entrez ! Répondis-je sans lever les yeux de mon écran  
- Mademoiselle Swan j'aimerais vous parler.

Je fermai les yeux, et pris une profonde inspiration.

-Que voulez vous ?

Je n'avais toujours pas quitté mon écran du regard. Je l'entendis tirer une chaise, et s'assoir en face de moi

- Je …. Je voulais vous dire que…Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Vous pouvez me regarder quand je parle !Je retournais la tête vers lui et pour la première fois, le fixa dans les yeux, avec le regard le plus noir dont je disposais

- Sérieusement si je peux éviter ca m'arrangerai. Lui répondis-je d'un ton glacial.

- Oh ce n'est pas possible !

Il se leva brusquement et fit tomber sa chaise. Il ouvrit la porte et la fit claquer. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais que lorsque mes larmes imprégnées de mon mascara tachèrent les pages de mon agenda. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et me mis à pleurer

**POV Edward :******

**Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête d'aller demander conseil à mon frère ! Je me dirigeai en trombes dans mon bureau en ouvrant la porte en grand, le bruit de la porte qui tape contre le mur me calma un peu. Je me mis à la recherche des formulaires de fin de contrat et retournai vers son bureau. Il était clair qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer à travailler ensembles.******

**En longeant le couloir, je pus la voir à l'intérieur de son bureau par une petite fenêtre, elle était en pleurs. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça me faisait ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était de ma faute non plus, elle l'avait cherché aussi ! Je jetai un coup d'œil au formulaire et me demandai si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Putain j'étais entrain de virer pathos ! Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que j'embauche une nana, ça ne menait à rien de bon. Je fis les cent pas devant son bureau, je mis même la main sur la poignée à un moment, prêt à cracher ma rage et la virer mais je me retins et retournai dans mon bureau. Elle allait me servir dans mon enquête, je pouvais l'envoyer à Passadena Square, elle était utile, c'était tout, j'essayai tout du moins de m'en convaincre.******

**Une fois installé à mon bureau, je vis la photo de mes parents Carlisle et Esmée, je me remémorai alors ce qu'Esmée m'avait dit un jour, qu'il fallait savoir donner une 2eme chance à certaines personnes, que ça en valait la peine. Elle l'avait fait pour moi, il était peut-être temps que je le fasse aussi pour quelqu'un d'autre. A l'heure de partir, je croisai Melle Swan devant l'ascenseur. C'était le moment ou jamais, même si ça me coutait quand même de le faire, je voulais pas qu'elle en prenne l'habitude non plus.******

**-Melle Swan ? ******

**Elle me fixa d'un air glacé. Souviens-toi, elle était en pleurs ! Cette nana cachait vraiment bien son jeu, je n'arrivais pas à la cerner. Pourquoi ça l'avait tant touché si après elle me sortait à chaque fois ce regard haineux ?******

**-Oui M. Masen.******

**- Je voudrais m'excuser de m'être emporté, ce matin et vendredi soir. J'ai tendance à réagir comme un idiot de temps en temps. J'espère que vous m'excuserez et que vous voudrez bien continuer à travailler pour moi. ****  
****Elle ne bougea pas quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.******

**-Vous descendez ?******

**-Non, je…j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon bureau, bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.******

**J'étais en train de réfléchir à la façon dont nous pourrions parvenir à travailler ensembles, Melle Swan et moi tout en me dirigeant vers ma voiture quand je sentis une violente douleur dans le dos. Je ne compris que trop tard ce qu'il m'arrivait et j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner pour faire face à mon agresseur, enfin là c'était plutôt mes agresseurs, un espèce de gorille m'envoya son poing dans les côtes et je me retrouvai plaqué contre ma voiture, le souffle coupé. Le deuxième type se révéla être cet abruti de Tony, comment avait-il pu me retrouver ? ******

**Je n'eus pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir, les coups pleuvaient et je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, je donnai un coup de pied sur le tibia droit du gorille, ça le surprit et il cessa les coups en hurlant de douleur mais Tony sorti un couteau et pressa la lame contre ma gorge.******

**-Doucement mon gars, siffla-t-il. Tu vas la laisser tranquille ok ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu ne la touches plus si tu tiens…******

**Il fut interrompu dans son joli monologue par l'alarme incendie, elle tombait pile poil au bon moment celle-là, Tony et son acolyte prirent leurs jambes à leur cou après m'avoir quand même donné encore des coups sur le visage. **

**POV Bella :**

La journée était enfin finie, j'avais eu l'impression que ca avait été la journée la plus longue de ma vie. Les portes de l'ascenseur menant au parking de l'immeuble s'ouvrirent et je m'engouffrai dans la puanteur des pots d'échappement. A l'image de l'immeuble, le parking était immense, sombre et il faut le dire pas très rassurant. J'entendis des bruits au loin dans la direction de l'endroit où j'étais garée.

J'attrapai ma bombe lacrymogène qui était dans mon sac, et la cachai dans ma manche. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts, des voix d'hommes, des coups… Je me cachai derrière un poteau en béton et vis alors la scène. Tony et un de ses amis que j'avais déjà rencontré, avaient coincé Edward contre sa voiture. L'ami de Tony tenait un couteau qu'il approchait près de la gorge d'Edward, mais Tony lui donna un coup de l'estomac et il tomba à terre. Un cri m'échappai, et ils se retournèrent tout les deux, j'eus à peine le temps de me recacher derrière mon abri de béton, et de tirer sur l'alarme incendie qui s'y trouvait.

J'entendis encore quelques coups, puis des pas au loin. Je vérifiai que la voie était libre, puis me précipitai vers Edward. Il était allongé sur le sol, à moitié inconscient.

- Edward, murmurai-je.

Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui.

-Edward. Oh mon dieu !

Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe. Je suis désolée, je te jure que je ne voulais pas. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et une larme coula sur l'arrête de son nez. Il essaya de se relevai mais il avait l'air sonné. Je pris sa tête et la posa sur mes genoux essuyant doucement ses larmes. Laissant les miennes couler sur mon visage. J'entendis alors les pompiers du bâtiment arriver.

- Ca va aller, ca va aller, murmurai-je pendant que ses yeux me fixaient un drôle d'air.

**POV Edward :******

**J'étais en colère, de ne pas avoir pu me défendre, d'avoir laissé cet abruti de Tony me faire la morale, j'aurais bien voulu tout casser autour de moi mais je n'arrivais même pas à me relever et j'avais horriblement mal partout. Melle Swan me rejoignit, son visage était terrifié, inquiet, j'aurais voulu la rassurer mais je n'aurais réussi qu'à hurler de douleur.******

**Je l'entendis m'appeler par mon prénom puis elle déposa délicatement ma tête sur ses genoux, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur mais la savoir près de moi me rassura, j'avais l'impression que nous avions déjà été liés mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. Quand les secouristes arrivèrent, je me cramponnai à sa main, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, pas maintenant. ******

**Je me réveillai dans un lit à l'hôpital, Jasper était à côté de moi.******

**-T'as été sacrément amoché Ed'.******

**Heureusement que ton assistante est intervenue, elle a vu tes agresseurs et elle a sonné l'alarme.******

**-Elle..elle est ici ? Je me rappelais parfaitement les coups et les connards qui m'avaient tabassé mais le reste était flou, Melle Swan m'avait rejoint dans le parking puis je m'étais réveillé là.******

**-Non, elle est rentrée il y a une heure. Tu as quelques points à l'arcade gauche, une entaille à la gorge, mais aucune hémorragie et rien à signaler au cerveau. T'as eu de la chance.******

**Je passai ma main sur mon front et sentis le bandage, j'avais les lèvres dans un sale état et un bandage au poignet droit. Je tentai de me redresser mais apparemment les muscles autour de mes côtes n'étaient pas de cet avis.******

**-Repose toi, tu restes ici cette nuit en observation. ******

**Melle Swan m'appelant par mon prénom et le calme que j'avais ressenti en la sachant près de moi me revint en mémoire.******

**- J'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis longtemps, elle m'a appelé Edward dans le parking je crois, c'est quoi son prénom déjà ? Je l'appelle tout le temps Melle Swan, je ne connais même pas le prénom de mon assistante ! ******

**-Houla ! Je crois que je vais aller vérifier que t'as vraiment rien de grave à la tête, tu m'inquiètes là ! S'amusa Jasper.******

**-Non, c'est rien, je suis crevé, je vais dormir un peu.******

**-D'accord je te laisse, fais de beaux rêves frérot.**

**Si vous aimez, si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, merci**


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit post it à l'attention de nos lectrices**

_**Tout d'abord un grand merci a non revieweuses : leena désolée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre mais ton compte n'est pas actif, alextyty, micka33, Bellaandedwardamour, luci62170, bellalilirosecullensister, Aliiice, bicou85. **_

_**Ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui ont mis notre fics en Alerte Story**_

_**Un grand merci, vos reviews Alerte nous font extrêmement plaisir, cela nous motive et nous pousse à continuer au mieux notre fiction **_

_**Bref le nouveau chapitre est en court de publication on espère qu'il vous plaira, bisous sendreen et vero à tout de suite**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, on espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, on a dit que l'on était sadique quand on l'a écrit, mais pour nous faire excuser, sachez que la semaine prochaine, vous aurez de nombreuses réponses à vos questions **

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6 : Les fiançailles

___**POV Bella:**__  
_  
Je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Edward.

-Bonjour M. Masen, votre rendez-vous de 9h est arrivé, je l'ai installé dans la salle d'attente.

Il semblait s'être plutôt bien remis de la veille.

-Parfait Melle Swan. Est-ce que la porte est fermée ?

Je me tournai vers celle-ci, oui je l'avais fermée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demandait…

-A clé, je veux dire ! Souffla-t-il.

Et maintenant il avait un regard bizarre. Il se tenait fièrement, calé contre son bureau, ses yeux essayaient de me faire comprendre quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à saisir.

-A clé ? Balbutiai-je. Et pourquoi j'aurai fermé la porte à clé ?

Je le détaillai d'un regard furtif, c'était du désir que je venais de voir traverser ses pupilles ou je rêvais?  
J'étais toujours au goût de M. Edward Masen ? Ca n'avait pas été flagrant ! Le sauvetage dans le parking lui avait peut-être remis les idées en place ! On ne s'était pas revu depuis que j'étais partie de l'hôpital et que j'étais rentrée chez moi. J'entrai dans son bureau pour la première fois de la journée.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention aux sentiments que je pouvais toujours éprouver pour lui, mon envie de le voir souffrir, de le blesser, de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce m'avait trop accaparée ! Il était hors de question qu'on remette ça, même si j'y avais songé une fois ou deux. Il avait peut-être fait l'intrusion dans certains de mes rêves mais ce n'était pas fait exprès non ? Mais il avait beau agir comme un connard, son corps était toujours aussi attirant, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Et puis hier il s'était passé quelque chose, même si j'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas (les choses semblé hélas se répéter !).

C'est alors qu'il commença à s'avancer dangereusement vers moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son haleine contre mon visage. Il avait un radar qui venait d'entendre ce que je venais de penser ou quoi? Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, j'aurais juré qu'il y avait comme une tension dans l'air.

Il avait toujours été froid avec moi depuis que je bossais pour lui et avait maintenu cette carapace frigide qui sortait de je ne savais où ! Je m'y étais habituée et ça valait mieux, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu bosser correctement et puis même si je n'avais plus vraiment d'envie de vengeance, mes rêves devaient rester des rêves ! Hélas à cet instant, il semblait plus chaud que froid et je devais avouer que son petit manège commençait à m'exciter.  
Il leva la main puis saisit le verrou de la porte qu'il prit soin de refermer lentement tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Nos corps étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre et je pus sentir furtivement la bosse que formait son pantalon au niveau de son entre jambe.

Je m'extirpai et me dirigeai vers son bureau, ma respiration s'était accélérée et mon cœur battait la chamade, je n'en menais pas large. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qu'il hantait mes rêves depuis que je l'avais revu. Que j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il me fasse l'amour comme la première fois ou même plus… Hou la, je commençais sérieusement à m'égarer !

-Je ne vais pas vous le cacher Melle Swan, vous me plaisez et je pense que je ne vous laisse pas indifférent.

-C'est… c'est n'importe quoi !

Même moi je n'y croyais pas à ce que je venais de dire, je sentis le rouge me monter au visage, trahie par mon propre corps !  
Il se rapprocha de moi.

-M. Carmona n'est pas bien loin, il suffirait que vous l'appeliez et je serais obligé de stopper ce que je m'apprête à faire, je vous laisse 3 secondes…, après ce délai, je commencerai par vous embrasser puis je vous prendrai sur mon bureau.

Quoi ? C'était quoi cette blague ! Il était vraiment sérieux ? Il comptait qu'on couche ensembles alors que nos relations avaient été plus que tendues depuis le début ? Alors qu'il n'avait finalement toujours aucune idée de qui j'étais ?

-Un !

Il s'était encore un peu rapproché. Non, ça n'était pas une blague, il allait le faire !

-Deux…

Putain pourquoi je n'avais pas encore appelé M. Carmona ? Qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? J'avais qu'un mot à dire et Edward n'aurait plus qu'à stopper son petit jeu minable.  
Ou alors je pourrai goûter ses lèvres, sentir son odeur surmoi, l'avoir rien que pour moi encore une fois. Je devais devenir folle ! Ou virer sado.

-Trois… Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas manifestée Melle Swan.

Il s'avança encore sans aucune hésitation et franchit d'un dernier pas la distance qui nous séparait, il pencha son visage vers le mien et effleura ma joue puis plaça sa main dans mes cheveux pour enlever la pince qui les retenait.

-Je vous préfère les cheveux libres, dit-il avant de plaquer sa bouche sur mes lèvres pour forcer leur barrage.

Je me figeai un instant mais sa langue contre la mienne attisa de vieux démons. Des flashs me revinrent en tête, lui nu, le désir violent qui nous avait ravagé. Je le saisis alors par le col de sa chemise, desserrai sa cravate et fis sauter les boutons sans aucune manière.

Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me déposa sur son bureau après avoir pris soin de jeter au sol ce qui nous entravait. Heureusement le bruit fut atténué par la moquette, M. Carmona ne rappliqua pas.

Mes fesses atterrirent sur la surface froide de son bureau, Edward s'était empressé de remonter ma jupe avant de me soulever pour me hisser sur son bureau. Je me tenais en arrière sur mes coudes et j'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille.

D'un mouvement de mes pieds, je l'avais rapproché de moi et je sentais à présent son sexe qui se tendait dans ses vêtements, j'étais entrain de me consumer à petit feu, tandis qu'il se frottait contre moi. Je me rapprochai de ses lèvres pour les embrasser, il n'y avait aucun doute, il me faisait toujours le même effet. Je retins un soupir tout en l'aidant à ôter sa chemise, puis je m'attaquai à le débarrasser de son pantalon tandis qu'il essayait de dégager ma poitrine.

Il parvint le premier à son but et plongea sur mes seins qu'il ne cessa de caresser, d'embrasser, de mordiller. Je ne retenais plus mes soupirs, grisée par le plaisir. Il finit tout seul de s'enlever son pantalon sans relever le visage de ma poitrine, ses mains caressaient mes hanches, mes fesses, puis l'une d'entre elles se plaça sur mon intimité, il trouva rapidement mon point sensible et m'extirpa de nouveaux gémissements. M. Edward Masen avait décidé de me faire hurler de plaisir, et je commençais à me dire que ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée !

Ma respiration n'était plus très cohérente, et quand Edward vint me rejoindre sur le bureau, nu comme un ver, m'emprisonnant sous son corps ferme, l'oxygène eut du mal à retrouver le chemin vers mes poumons. Mes mains se baladèrent sur lui, parcourant les courbes de ses muscles avec envie. Mes lèvres ne quittaient plus les siennes.

Ses doigts experts se souvenait de ce qu'il fallait faire pour faire réagir mon corps, c'était l'extase, mais ça ne semblait pas lui suffire, il introduisit alors un doigt, puis deux en moi et commença de doux vas et viens.

Le laisser diriger mon corps était magique, je me cambrai contre sa main, ondulant mes hanches au rythme de ses vas et viens. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et dû contenir mes gémissements afin de ne pas alerter M. Carmona, je ne tardai pas à me laisser aller dans ses bras.

Retrouver mes esprits ne fut pas une tache facile, mais Edward reprit ses douces caresses et mon corps ne tarda pas à le redemander à nouveau plus bas. Il était lui aussi tendu à bloc, il avait bien profité du spectacle, j'en fus gênée l'espace d'un instant mais il cala son visage à côté du mien.

- Tu es magnifique.

Ces simples mots suffirent à me rassurer. Il recommença ses mouvements, je sentais son souffle chaud, sa respiration s'accélérer, son sexe dur contre moi. Je glissai alors ma main le long de son dos, sa taille, puis vins empoigner son membre et me mis à le caresser au rythme de nos mouvements.

Edward lâcha un soupir rauque et se libéra de mon emprise pour placer mes jambes sur ses épaules. Il plaqua ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches qu'il tint fermement puis s'introduisit en moi en un seul mouvement lent et profond, il prit rapidement un rythme très soutenu. J'osai encore espérer que M. Carmona n'avait rien entendu.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir serrer Edward contre moi mais les sensations qui montaient en moi étaient telles que je ne risquai pas de l'interrompre en tentant de retrouver son contact sous mes doigts, je dus me contenter de plaquer mes mains sur la surface plane, je n'arrivais à me retenir à rien sur ce fichu bureau. Je verrouillai mon regard sur Edward, ses yeux à eux seuls envoyaient des décharges qui me parcouraient le corps déjà bien embrasé. Quand il vint placer son pouce sur mon point sensible, je sentis mon orgasme se construire, il se déversa en moi dans un gémissement rauque et je le rejoignis.

Je venais de m'envoyer en l'air dans le bureau de mon boss, non avec mon ex, mais ça avait était le pied total !

Il descendit ensuite du bureau et glissa une main autour de mes épaules puis une autre sous mes fesses et m'emmena jusqu'à son canapé d'angle.

-Tu m'as manqué tout ce temps Bella, ton corps m'a manqué tout autant…

Bella ? Il venait de m'appeler Bella ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette musique ! Alors il se souvenait de moi ? De nous ? Pourquoi cette musique ne cessait donc pas ! Et puis ce n'était franchement pas de bon goût !

-Edward ? Ca y est tu te rappelles… Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !  
Et cette putain de sonnerie ! On aurait dit mon réveil, pourquoi mon réveil sonnait dans le bureau d'Edward ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvai sur mon canapé.

Mon téléphone sonnait, 3 appels en absence ! Je décrochai encore à moitié dans mes rêves…

- Fiancée ? M'exclamai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, il m'a fait sa demande hier soir ! Oh si vous saviez c'était si romantique.

Rosalie nous avait appelées, Alice et moi, tôt ce matin pour nous convier à un petit déjeuner au Starbuck's de Height Hollywood. Après la soirée difficile que j'avais passée aux urgences en compagnie de Jasper, le frère d'Edward, j'aurais aimé dormir un peu plus. Mais il semblait que les frères de la famille Cullen/ Masen s'étaient liés contre moi pour m'empêcher de dormir.

Edward avait été conduit aux urgences hier soir après l'altercation avec Tony et son ami, par chance il n'avait que quelques points de suture, mais les médecins avaient préféré le garder en observation pour la nuit. Le frère d'Edward, Jasper était venu dès que possible, et m'avait gentiment congédiée vers 23 h30, quand les résultats du scanner étaient arrivés, me rassurant, et me remerciant très chaleureusement de mon intervention. Il m'avait également proposé de prendre ma journée car Edward serait absent et je n'avais pas refusé.

J'étais rentrée en taxi chez moi car Edward s'était accroché à moi, comme à une bouée de secours quand les pompiers avaient voulu l'embarquer. Il était sous le choc surement, et moi aussi…. Le voir ainsi, si vulnérable, si calme, m'avait totalement secouée, j'avais entraperçu l'Edward que j'avais rencontré il y avait 10 ans. Moi et Mister B avions passé la nuit sur le canapé, c'était le coup de fil de Rosalie qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil vers les 8h.

- Tu vas te marier ! Hurla Alice.  
- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu rapide ? Demandai-je.  
- Oh Bella, toi et ton cynisme légendaire ! Me répondit Rose d'un ton sévère.  
- Non, Rose je suis heureuse pour toi, c'est juste que c'est rapide.  
- Oui mais tu sais quand tu rencontres la bonne personne, pourquoi attendre ?

Je restai perplexe, mais répondis par gentillesse.

- Oui en effet, pourquoi ? Avec un sourire sympathique.  
- Bref ce soir nous organisons une grande fête au Lunch Bar, et vous êtes obligées de venir, car je ne peux pas fêter mes fiançailles sans mes demoiselles d'honneur.  
- OMG ! cria Alice.  
- Demoiselles d'honneur ? Les robes roses et le tulle me sautèrent en plein visage.  
- Oui bien sur, je ne peux pas me marier sans vous !  
- Oh ! Il faut que nous allions faire les magasins, il nous faut des robes pour ce soir.  
- Oh non, Alice, pas ….

6 heures plus tard nous étions dans la salle de bain d'Alice. La journée s'était plutôt bien passée, malgré mes protestations j'avais eu droit à une nouvelle robe, bien trop chère à mon gout, mais je devais l'avouer plutôt jolie, et surtout pas rose. Une petite robe en dentelle noire et blanche. Rose était en train de se friser les cheveux, et Alice travaillait mon maquillage. L'ambiance était girly à tout point et la musique était celle de nos années lycée.

- Vous savez à quoi ca me fait penser ? Nous demanda Alice tout en se déhanchant sur Aqua, Barbie Girl.  
- A ta coloration orange, ria Rose.  
- Non à l'anniversaire de Jacob ! Vous savez que c'était la dernière fois qu'on a fait c…..

Ma poitrine se serra très fort et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Alice ! Gronda Rosalie en s'agenouillant devant moi.  
- Bella, regarde-moi bien dans les yeux.

Elle me tendit un petit sac en papier que je gardais toujours dans mon sac, je respirai longuement en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Ca va aller Bella ! Tu es forte, la plus forte de toutes les femmes que je connaisse. Et tu as beaucoup travaillé sur toi, hein tu te rappelles ce que ton psy t'a dit ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Je respirai très fort dans le sac, et commençai à me calmer.

- Bella je suis désolée, me dit Alice. Son visage était si triste que ca me brisa plus le cœur que le souvenir de cette soirée. Je retirai le sac et lui souris tendrement.

- Tu veux bien me maquiller ? Lui demandai-je, sachant très bien qu'elle sauterait de joie à ma demande.  
- Bien sur, et tu verras, tu seras la plus belle.

Rose se racla la gorge.

- Bon, ok, la seconde plus belle, car après tout c'est les fiançailles de Rose.

Rose nous tendit une flute de champagne à chacune.

- A mes/ tes fiançailles ! Et les coupes de champagne s'entrechoquèrent sur _Life in plastic is fantastic_  
**  
****POV Edward :**

**Je me réveillai dans une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stérile, je ne mis pas longtemps à me rappeler que j'étais à l'hôpital ! J'étais encore un peu groguis mais je ne souffrais plus, c'était le principal.**

**-Salut mec ! Alors comme ça tu te mets à la baston maintenant !**

**Je regardai vers la porte, Emmett était assis sur un fauteuil.**

**-Je crois plutôt que je me fais démonter le portrait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire dans l'histoire. Quelle heure il est ? Faut que j'aille bosser. Je me relevais déjà, cherchant le moyen de retirer la perf.**

**-Tu rigoles j'espère ? Aujourd'hui c'est repos ! De toute façon Jasper a donné sa journée à ton assistante hier soir, elle a passé sa soirée aux urgences avec toi et ça l'a pas mal secouée cette histoire. Et puis si tu n'avais pas raccroché avant que je finisse ce que j'avais à te dire hier matin, tu saurais que t'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir !**  
**-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai de prévu ?**  
**-Tu viens fêter les fiançailles de ton frangin ! Maman et papa seront là et Jasper aussi. Je sais, c'est un peu précipité mais je veux vous la présenter, vous verrez, Rosalie est géniale.**  
**-T'es sérieux ? Tu vas te marier ? C'est qui cette Rosalie ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! **

**Je n'en revenais pas ! J'étais assis dans mon lit maintenant, il y avait des fringues posées sur la table, je commençai à enfiler le pantalon, le tee-shirt devrait attendre qu'on m'ait retiré la perf.**

**-C'est parce que t'as jamais fait l'effort de la connaitre, ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de t'en parler mais les murs ont plus de répondant !**  
**-L'infirmière passe quand m'enlever ce truc ? Râlai-je en secouant mon bras entravé par le tuyau. ****  
**  
**J'attrapai le pied à perf et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Quand je vis mon reflet dans le miroir je fus soulagé, j'avais les pommettes violettes et un léger pansement sur l'arcade et dans le cou mais j'étais reconnaissable.**  
**A ce moment-là, j'entendis une voix féminine dans la chambre. Je me surpris à espérer que ça soit Melle Swan une demi-seconde puis je retrouvai mes esprits, décidément j'avais reçu un sacré coup sur la tête !**

**-Eddy ? Eddy ? Mon chou comment tu vas ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre tu ne peux pas savoir ! Où est-ce qu'il est ? J'étais en train de me lisser les cheveux et d'essayer mes nouveaux achats, tu sais je fais du Nail Art depuis quelques temps, quand j'ai reçu un appel de Lauren qui m'a dit qu'elle avait vu que t'avais été reçu aux urgences cette nuit, elle bosse comme aide soignante depuis 3 mois maintenant.**

**Ah, la douce voix de ma « nana » du moment, Jessica. Mon mal de crâne remonta en flèche. Quand elle sauta dans mes bras, elle m'arracha un cri de douleur puis elle redescendit et s'excusa.**

**-Désolée mon chou ! Je t'ai fait mal quelque part ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu sais, je connais un docteur, le Dr Maliney, il parait que si…**

**Je n'écoutais déjà plus ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter et Emmett me regardait d'un air intrigué qui voulait certainement dire « Où est-ce que tu l'as dégoté celle-là ? ».**

**-Edward va bien, il s'est fait agressé mais il n'a rien de cassé, dit-il à Jessica, c'était peut-être un moyen pour la faire taire ! J'espère vous voir ce soir mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Emmett, je suis son frère.**

**Oh non ! J'avais pas tout à fait prévu de la revoir.**

**-Enchantée ! S'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre. Moi c'est Jessica et je suis la petite amie d'Eddy.**  
**-Eddy ? Je croyais que tu détestais ce surnom frangin ?**  
**-Mais non il adore quand je l'appelle comme ça, n'est-ce pas mon chou ? Je vais bien m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui, on se revoit où exactement ce soir Emmett? **  
**-Au Lunch Bar, dans le centre, je fête mes fiançailles, content de savoir que tu viendras accompagné Ed', je file, à ce soir ! 20h.**

**Bon ben apparemment j'allais à une soirée avec ma nana et mon frangin se mariait ! Je me rallongeai quelques instants en attendant que cette foutue infirmière se décide à me libérer.**

_**POV Bella :**_

Nous étions arrivées au Lunch Bar depuis 1 heure. Rosalie nous avait installé à l'entrée pour accueillir les invités, nous avions eu jusqu'à présent que les collègues de bureaux de Rose et d'Emmet, dont un certain Mike Newton qui travaillait un étage au dessus de moi, et qui trouvait toujours le moyen de prendre sa pause déjeuner en même temps que moi.

- Bella ! Waouh, j'ai failli pas te reconnaître tu es splendide ! Je dirais même plus mais je vais te faire rougir.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un monde parallèle, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

- Mike ! Emmet arriva à mon secours, me faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Emmet ! Quelle surprise ton message ! Fiancé ! Et ben dis donc !  
- Oui je sais, mais bon elle est parfaite, tu vois c'est la blonde en rouge là bas. Mike fit un regard appréciateur. Pas touche Mike, sinon tu mangeras les pissenlits par la racine avant demain matin.

Mike garda un sourire figé et se dirigea vers le bar.

- T'en as beaucoup des lourdauds comme ça dans tes amis encore ?  
- Hey ! Mon père et Jasper ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je suppose qu'ils vont te complimenter aussi, parce que c'est quand même vrai, tu es vraiment bluffante ce soir Bella.  
- Ta famille vient ? Les parents de Rosalie ne viennent pas pourtant ….  
- T'inquiète pas Bella, tu lui as sauvé la vie, il va être sympa je pense, il devrait même te remercier, ou s'il le fait pas il va m'entendre parler.

A ce moment, je me retournai et vis ceux que je supposai être les parents Cullen, Jasper, Edward et une pouffe pendue à son bras … Jessica Stanley.

Alice se métamorphosa en un instant à mes côtés, Emmet fit les présentations, Monsieur et Madame Cullen furent très agréables, Jasper que j'avais rencontré à l'hôpital très sympathique. Edward me regarda bizarrement, détaillant ma tenue de la tête aux pieds, me mettant mal à l'aise, et me fit un signe de tête.

- Miss Swan …  
- Oh frérot ! C'est mes fiançailles tu peux l'appeler Bella.  
- OMG ! La dinde se mit à glousser –Isabella ! Alice ! Mais ça fait une éternité.  
- Ben depuis la fin du lycée, répondis-je poliment.

Jessica nous serra fort contre elle, puis repositionna ses cheveux et se dirigea avec toute la famille Cullen vers le bar.  
Alice me tendit un billet de 100 dollars. Je la regardai surprise de son geste.

- Va acheter de l'arsenic à tes anciens amis, je me charge de le mettre dans son verre.

J'explosai de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

- Si on allait boire un verre maintenant, proposai-je. Parce que franchement, pour supporter cette dinde dans la même pièce que moi, il va falloir que je sois bourrée.

Et comme ça, si je les vois s'embrasser, je pourrais vomir sans inventer une fausse excuse, pensai-je pour moi-même.  
La soirée se déroula bien mieux que ce je pensais, les nombreux verres que je m'étais enfilés avec Alice y était surement pour quelque chose. Je remerciai Rosalie d'avoir choisi le Lunch Bar, car il était tellement grand que je n'avais pas encore recroisé Edward.

- Mon verre est vide ! Cria Alice, tout en s'accrochant au bras de Jasper qu'elle n'avait pas lâché de la soirée.  
- J'y vais ! M'écriais-je tout en vacillant sur mes talons.

Je réussis à me faufiler jusqu'au bar, sans marcher sur presque personne, enfin sauf Jessica.

- Ouppss pardon, riais-je tout en essayant de garder une démarche à peu près droite.

Je m'accoudai sur le bar et passai ma commande au serveur.

- J'n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit ton assistante.

J'entendais Jessica parler non loin de moi.

- Tu savais que ses parents l'ont foutu dehors à 16 ans ! Elle a même été vivre avec des indiens après.  
- Mademoiselle ? Le serveur me sortit de ma torpeur.  
- Votre commande, vous voulez que je l'apporte à votre table ?  
- Euh, oui et … pouvez vous ajouter 6 tequila glacées, s'il vous plait ?

J'attrapai mon martini sur le plateau devant moi et retournai vers mes amies, malheureusement le chemin passait obligatoirement devant Edward et Jessica, je baissai les yeux et avançai tant bien que mal, sentant son regard pesant sur moi.

**POV Edward :**

**Même si Jessica n'avait pas aidé à atténuer mon mal de crâne, elle avait été à mes petits soins toute la journée et comme Emmett avait parlé de cette soirée et l'avait invité pour moi, nous arrivâmes ensembles au bar. Je croisai mes parents dans le parking qui se hâtèrent de faire connaissance avec ma copine.**

**-Bonsoir Edward, comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne nous présentes pas ?**

**Je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que c'était une vraie relation ou quoi que ce soit avec Jessica, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là mais c'était trop tard !**

**-Mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle, voici Jessica Stanley.**  
**-Oh Eddy, ce sont tes parents ? Ravie de vous rencontrer.**

**Jessica vint se lover dans mes bras, je nous entraînai rapidement vers l'intérieur.**

**-Ravie de vous rencontrer Melle Stanley ! Dit Esmée.**  
**-Décidément c'est la soirée des rencontres, n'est-ce pas Edward ? Continua mon père. Emmett nous avait réservé une sacrée surprise !**

**J'hochai la tête, mais mis un terme à la conversation dès que j'en eus l'occasion, je me rendis compte qu'ils allaient finir par croire que j'officialisais quelque chose, j'aurais dû y penser ! Ramener une aventure d'un soir à des fiançailles avec toute la famille réunie c'était pas la meilleure idée et Jessica devait aussi commencer à se faire des films !Je mettrai un terme à notre « relation » dès le lendemain, notre relation n'était pas faite pour durer, nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun.**  
**Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir ensuite Miss Swan à l'entrée du bar ! ****  
**  
**-Miss Swan…**  
**- Oh frérot c'est mes fiançailles tu peux l'appeler Bella !**

**Isabella ! Je venais de me rappeler son prénom, j'aimais beaucoup ce prénom, il me rappelait quelque chose sans savoir trop quoi.**  
**Jessica s'était jetée dans les bras de mon assistante et d'une amie, apparemment elles étaient allées au lycée ensembles, le monde était petit décidément !**

**-Viens Ed' que je te présente ma Rosalie. Je suivis Emmett vers le bar.**  
**-Papa, maman, Ed', Jazz', voici Rose, la future femme de ma vie. ****  
**  
**Une grande blonde nous salua. Elle avait l'air sociable et agréable au premier coup d'œil. Mes parents commencèrent la conversation et semblèrent l'avoir adoptée en quelques minutes à peine, Emmett respirait le bonheur, je crois que j'étais même un peu jaloux.**

**Jazz ne quitta pas l'amie d'Isabella Swan de la soirée, Alice. Et je me surpris à observer Isabella à plusieurs reprises. Elle était magnifique dans sa petite robe noire mais elle enchaînait les verres malgré son petit gabarit et ses talons vertigineux. Un mec du style gros pervers n'arrêtait pas de la brancher. Je l'avais vu l'envoyer bouler la première fois mais là elle semblait avoir un peu plus de mal à le repousser et il en profitait pleinement.**

**-Eddy, tu viens danser avec moi ? **  
**-Pas tout de suite Jess', allons prendre un verre.**  
**-D'accord ! Souffla-t-elle.**

**Quand nous arrivâmes au bar, c'est une Isabella bien éméchée qui bouscula Jessica. ****  
**  
**-Quelle conne celle-là, je l'ai jamais aimé. **  
**-C'est mon assistante. Elle fait du bon boulot, elle est assez sympa quand elle ne parait pas être ailleurs.**  
**- J'n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit ton assistante. Tu savais que ses parents l'ont foutu dehors à 16 ans ! Elle a même été vivre avec des indiens après.**

**Jessica m'avait parlé en prenant bien soin de hausser le ton. Ca ne manqua pas, Isabella nous jeta un regard assassin et quelques personnes la dévisagèrent.**

**-Stop Jessica, je ne veux pas en savoir plus merci !**

**Isabella était retournée vers ses amies, j'aurais juré voir des larmes à ses yeux. Je sentis la colère monter.**

**- Elle est tombée dans la drogue et elle a même fait la pute à ce qu'on dit ! Continua Jessica sans prêter attention à mon humeur qui changeait à la vitesse des propos méprisants qu'elle continuait à révéler à la petite assistance de curieux qui s'était faite autour de nous.**  
**-Tu pourrais être un peu plus respectueuse, répliquai-je froidement en nous amenant à l'écart, je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite qu'on parle comme ça d'elle derrière son dos !(J'avais quelques fois eu des pensées légèrement mal placées au sujet de mon assistante mais je n'en avais jamais fait profiter toute l'assemblée et puis elle était restée auprès de moi dans l'ambulance et aux urgences, j'avais beaucoup apprécié, elle avait le don de m'apaiser même si elle paraissait tout le temps en colère).**

**-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Tu te la fais c'est ça ? Elle te prend combien ?**  
**-Arrête ta comédie Jess', il n'y a rien entre nous. Et ce n'est pas une pute. Et elle au moins elle sait tenir sa langue !**  
**-J'en étais sûre ! Tu me trompes, t'es qu'un salaud ! ****  
**  
**Sur ce elle m'envoya une gifle magistrale et partit. Je restai confus quelques instants, passant la main sur ma joue douloureuse. ****  
**  
**-Je ne veux plus te revoir Masen ! J'en étais sûre que t'étais qu'un connard.**

**Bon ben Jessica ne m'accompagnerait plus à une autre soirée !** **Emmett vint me tapoter l'épaule.**

**-Désolé mec !**  
**-C'est rien, lui répondis-je.**  
**-J'aurais peut-être pas dû l'inviter finalement.**  
**-T'aurais pas dû en effet et j'aurai dû en terminer avec elle bien avant, je suis soulagé que ça soit fini.**  
**-Une vraie tigresse.**  
**-Tu l'as dit !**

**J'allai m'installer à une table avec un whisky coca. J'aperçus Isabella deux tables plus loin, elle sirotait un énième martini. J'essayai de me persuader qu'elle avait commencé à boire bien avant avoir entendu Jessica. Mais j'avais vu sa mine radieuse en arrivant, avant qu'elle ne m'aperçoive, elle ne m'appréciait pas des masses, c'était plutôt flagrant et je n'avais rien fait pour que ça change. Je constatai que ses amies l'avaient laissée seule. Le pervers était toujours en train de la coller, décidément il ne lâchait rien ! ****  
**  
**Je le vis passer une main sous sa robe et remonter le long de sa cuisse, écœurant ! Puis il la saisit par la taille et ils sortirent ensembles de table. Isabella semblait se retenir à lui plus pour ne pas tomber qu'autre chose et il en profitait pour la tirer vers la sortie.**

**Je cherchai ses amies du regard, chacune était occupée avec un de mes frères ! Je la vis tenter de le repousser, je me décidai alors à les suivre, elle était intervenue hier et avait fait fuir mes agresseurs en donnant l'alerte, je lui devais au moins ça et puis ce type était vraiment dégoutant à glisser ses gros doigts sur elle.**

**Une fois arrivé dehors, ils avaient disparu. Je les cherchai entre les voitures sur le parking mais je ne la vis nulle part. L'enfoiré avait réussi à s'enfuir avec elle pour faire Dieu ne sait quoi ! J'étais prêt à rentrer appeler les flics quand j'entendis Isabella crier. Sa voix venait d'une ruelle juste à côté, je me précipitai vers une petite allée perpendiculaire.**

**-Lâche-moi Mm…ike !**  
**-Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais salope. ****  
**  
**Mon poing atterrit directement dans sa gueule, KO en un round, il geignait déjà au sol. Putain sa faisait du bien de prendre sa revanche ! Mon sourire satisfait s'effaça quand je vis Isabella débraillée, paralysée par la peur.**

**-Ca va Isabella ?**  
**-Edward ! Qu'est-ce que… c'est fini Miss Swan ? Elle était complètement saoule!**  
**-Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous ramener chez vous, vous avez trop bu. **  
**-Oh non, hors de question, je…je ne vais nulle part avec toi…avec vous Edward. Je vais rester avec Mike… euh non je vais retourner à l'intérieur… je n'ai pas fini mon verre.**

**Sur ce elle tituba vers l'entrée du bar. Bon sang est-ce que je lui devais vraiment autant ? J'aurais bien voulu m'en aller mais rien que la vue de ce Mike fini de me convaincre !**

**-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, j'aimerais retrouver mon assistante en un seul morceau. Il y a peut-être d'autres Mike à l'intérieur alors je vous ramène, de grès ou de force !**  
**-Ah ! C'est…c'est ça alors, le boulot, rien que le boulot. Hé ! Lâchez-moi, vous êtes pas mieux que lui, dit-elle en pointant Mike qui gisait encore au sol. Je nous dirigeai vers ma voiture.**  
**-J'essaie de vous aider ! Vous ne tenez pas l'alcool apparemment, vous feriez mieux de boire un peu moins.**  
**-Parce que vous avez des conseils à me donner ?**

**Ce Mike avait failli abuser d'elle et j'essayai juste de l'aider, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'y mettait pas un peu du sien ? Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre cette femme ! Alors pourquoi je m'entêtais à ce point ? J'allais la ramener chez elle, m'assurer qu'elle irait bien et nous serions quittes, c'était tout, je lui renvoyait juste l'ascenseur, enfin j'essayais encore de m'en convaincre. J'avais vraiment était inquiet devoir ce que ce type aurait pu lui faire, il était hors de question que je la laisse seule. Et puis j'avais pu constater à quel point mon frère la respectait et l'appréciait. Elle était rayonnante avant que j'arrive, à blaguer avec ses amies et à danser.**

**-Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser vous aider bon sang ? Ce type allait… votre adresse ! Et attachez votre ceinture.**

**Elle éclata de rire !**

**-Edward, tu… ne peux pas m'aider, c'est trop tard !**

**Je n'attendis pas qu'elle se décide à me prêter main forte, c'était peut-être trop lui demander. Je verrouillai la voiture pour plus de sécurité, était-elle assez folle pour sauter de la voiture en marche ? Je me penchai vers elle et sentis sa respiration précipitée.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dit-elle d'une voix paniquée, enfin une réaction normale. Je pris son portefeuille dans sa poche et bouclai sa ceinture.**  
**-Et ne pensez même pas à la défaire tant qu'on ne sera pas arrivés au 1325 Arlington Heights ! Rien de plus facile pour trouver une adresse avec les papiers d'une voiture ou un permis.**

**Laissez nous une petite review, si vous avez aimé, détesté, ou juste pour nous faire plaisir.**

**Give us some love XO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, plein de révélations comme l'annonce son titre. On espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, que l'histoire va continuer à vous accrocher. **

**Merci énormément à toutes les revieweuses, les Alerte story, les Favoris, ca nous touchent vraiment. **

**Alors comme le dit une de mes auteurs préférés sur FF pour avoir quelques reviews :**

_**Give us some love XO **_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 7: Révélations  
**

_**POV Bella:**_

Quelques jours auparavant…

-Si un jour je voulais te raconter mon histoire Edward …. Je te la raconterais ainsi…

Je respirai un grand coup et continuai à écrire ma lettre.

-Le lundi soir, je t'ai attendu …

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne pouvais pas les arrêter.

- Mais bon tu n'es jamais venu. J'ai pensé que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, mais j'ai continué à espérer, tu avais peut être eu un empêchement.

Au bout d'une semaine, je me suis fait une raison, tu t'étais juste servi de moi, rien d'exceptionnel en soi, tu étais juste un autre salaud parmi d'autres et moi une pauvre fille naïve tombée amoureuse d'un étranger en une soirée. J'ai repris ma vie en cours, le lycée, les amis. Au lycée il y avait une épidémie de gastro donc quand j'ai commencé à être malade le matin, j'ai tout de suite mis mes symptômes sur la gastro et même une semaine plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas percuté, juste un virus tenace.

Le plus drôle, c'est que c'est Jacob qui s'en est rendu compte en premier. On passait souvent les week end chez ses parents, au bord de la mer. Mon père allait pêcher avec le sien, et nos mères papotaient ensembles. Bref, le matin au réveil, Jacob m'a trouvée au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Je lui ai expliqué mes symptômes et il a couru à la pharmacie. C'est lui qui m'a amené à la clinique pour femme. Il était là quand je l'ai annoncé à mes parents aussi. Mon père a très très mal réagi. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, mais Jack s'est interposé, ce qui a crée un énorme quiproquo comme quoi Jacob était le père du bébé. Après avoir failli tuer Jacob, mon père a fini par nous croire.

Les parents de Jack m'ont accueilli chez eux, après que mon père m'ait mise dehors, il ne voulait pas d'une trainée chez lui. Je n'avais pas d'argent et les quelques affaires que ma mère m'avait amené le jour où elle était venue m'annoncer qu'elle quittait mon père et partait en Floride chez sa sœur. Bref c'était la galère, la mère de Jacob m'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et Alice et Rosalie m'avaient trouvé des affaires de grossesses.

J'en étais à mon 4 ème mois de grossesse et disons que le ciel s'éclaircissait. J'avais rendez vous à la clinique pour ma première échographie, j'avais pris le bus ce jour là, Jacob avait un concours pour entrer dans une grande école, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir m'accompagner. Le rendez vous se passa à merveille, mon bébé allait bien, le médecin me demanda si j'étais sûre de mon choix vu mon âge, mais oui j'en étais sûre. En sortant du rendez vous, je m'étais arrêtée devant la vitrine d'une boutique de nurserie. Le matin Jacob, m'avait donné 20 dollars pour que je prenne un taxi ou s'il y avait un souci. J'entrai dans le magasin et achetai un ours en peluche pour le bébé.

Lorsque je fus sortie du magasin, tout alla si vite, j'ai entendu les gens crier, le coup de klaxon. Je n'ai pas vu le 4x4 arriver. J'ai était propulsée dans la boutique à travers la baie vitrée. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, Jacob et Alice à mes côtés.

Lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai mis des jours à arrêter de pleurer, je ne lâchais pas l'ours en peluche, Mister B comme l'a appelé plus tard Alice. Jacob m'a expliqué que je ne l'avais pas lâché durant tout le trajet vers l'hôpital selon les dires des pompiers. Par la suite, j'ai vécu un temps chez Jacob puis je suis partie vivre chez Alice, elle avait pris un petit studio. Ca a été dur pour Jack, mais il gâchait sa vie avec moi, il venait d'entrer en école préparatoire et avait autre chose à faire que de me regarder dépérir dans mon coin.

Vivre avec Alice m'a fait du bien, en un sens. Elle m'a apprit que je pouvais être morte à l'intérieur et continuer à vivre. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de tomber dans la drogue fut un temps, Rosalie s'en est beaucoup voulu, car c'est l'un de ses petits amis Royce qui m'a initiée. Jacob est de nouveau venu à ma rescousse et lui Alice et Rosalie m'ont aidé à trouver mes premiers emplois. Petit à petit, j'ai pris mon indépendance.

Aujourd'hui je ne roule pas sur l'or, mais je vis par moi-même. J'essaie très fort de me reconstruire, mais disons le franchement, je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux juste que mon bébé me revienne et que nous ayons une vie heureuse tout les deux. Jack m'oblige à suivre une psychothérapie, depuis 3 ans maintenant, j'avais l'impression de me sentir mieux ces derniers temps, mais il a fallu que nos chemins se recroisent….

Enfin bref voici l'histoire de ma vie. ****

POV Edward :

Je trouvai non sans mal son quartier et le numéro de son appartement. Isabella s'était endormie durant le trajet, je le la portai dans mes bras, heureusement qu'il y avait un ascenseur, elle vivait au 12eme !

Une fois à l'intérieur, je déposai délicatement mon paquet sur le canapé et cherchai de quoi la couvrir, je regardai un peu partout mais il n'y avait pas grand chose, son appartement était très modeste, très très modeste ! Il n'y avait rien de personnel mis à part cette peluche posée sur une chaise, je la pris et l'approcha de mon visage pour en sentir l'odeur, le parfum d'Isabella, enivrant.

-Ne le touche pas !

Je me retournai surpris, je la croyais encore endormie mais elle était bel et bien réveillée, ses pupilles emplies de rage. Elle se releva d'un coup et se jeta sur moi. Elle m'arracha sa peluche des mains, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle tituba vers le canapé et posa sa peluche puis se retourna vers moi.

-On savait bien que tu en profiterais si on revenait ! J'aurais mieux fait d'arrêter plus tôt !

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, c'était un effet de l'alcool ? On aurait dit qu'elle délirait. Elle tremblait et semblait effrayée.

-Isabella…

-Laisse nous maintenant t'as compris ? T'as rien à faire ici, on ne veut pas de toi ! Dégage Edward.

Elle s'était mise à hurler. Je m'approchai d'elle pour essayer de la raisonner mais elle ne cessa pas de crier.

-Tu l'as laissé partir, pourquoi ?

Elle devait faire une crise de nerfs.

-Bella…

Je la pris dans mes bras et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle me roua de coups et se mit à se débattre.

-Ne me touche pas Edward, t'es qu'un connard tu m'entends ? Lâche-moi je t'ai dit !

-Hé ! Doucement Bella du calme.

Je l'emprisonnai dans mes bras. Le peu de meubles qui décorait son appartement subissait sa rage et j'avais peur qu'elle finisse par se faire mal.

-T'as pas le droit de le toucher Edward !

-Stop Bella, arrête maintenant !

Elle continuait à se débattre mais commençait à se fatiguer, je resserrai encore mon étreinte. Elle fondit en larmes sans cesser d'envoyer des coups de ses pieds.

-Ecoute Bella, je ne le toucherai plus ne t'inquiète pas. Aie ! Putain Bella bon sang !

Elle venait de m'envoyer un coup de pied dans la jambe. Je la plaquai contre moi et emprisonnai ses bras dans un des miens puis nous dirigeai dans sa salle de bain. Mon tibia droit me faisait un mal de chien, c'est qu'elle avait de la force ! Je fis couler l'eau froide et la fit entrer dans la douche juste avant qu'elle me morde et lui passai le jet sur la figure.

Elle hurla de plus belle puis se calma enfin et les larmes revinrent. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et je mis de l'eau chaude pendant que j'inspectai sa pharmacie, je ne mis pas longtemps à y trouver des calmants, ça ne devait pas être sa première crise. Quand je me tournai vers elle, elle était recroquevillée dans le coin de la douche, la tête posée sur les épaules et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Je coupai l'eau et m'approchai d'elle.

-Combien tu en prends ? 1, 2 ?

Elle saisit la boite, en pris deux et les avala sans rechigner. Je la pris dans mes bras et la relevai puis l'enroula dans un grand peignoir et la ramena dans le salon (qui faisait apparemment également cuisine et chambre), elle me regarda galérer à ouvrir le canapé lit. Je l'aidai ensuite à se déshabiller et à enfiler un top et un pantalon de yoga que j'avais trouvé dans la salle de bain en essayant au maximum de respecter son intimité. Je l'installai dans son lit et allais m'asseoir sur une chaise quand elle me demanda de rester auprès d'elle. Je m'allongeai alors à côté après m'être aussi débarrassé de ma chemise et la serra contre moi. Elle cessa enfin de pleurer.

-Shhh ! Tout va bien, endors toi Bella, je reste là. __

_**POV Bella :**___

Je sortis de mon sommeil difficilement, j'avais soif et un léger mal de crâne. J'étais cependant très bien installée, bien plus que d'habitude. Mon canapé lit se serait-il amélioré par lui-même ?  
D'un seul coup, mon matelas se mit à bouger. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et vis que j'étais en fait allongée sur le torse d'Edward.

- Déjà réveillée ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton prudent.

Je m'assis avec beaucoup de mal, et regarda autour de moi, mon appartement était dans un désordre pas possible, on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par ici. Une main chaude se posa sur mon bras.

- Ca va mieux ce matin ?

Je secouai la tête et vit la boite de calmants sur mon bureau. Avais-je pu refaire une crise ? Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je me retournai et vis le regard anxieux d'Edward posé sur moi, et tout à côté de lui Mister B. Tout me revint à l'esprit. J'enfouis mon visage entre mes genoux et me cacha avec ma couette.

- Non, non ca va aller, Bella, s'il te plait dis moi ce que tu as ?

- Je … je suis désolée, de vous avoir dérangé. Murmurai-je. Vous n'auriez pas du me raccompagner, je suis désolée.

Edward fit le tour du canapé lit et essaya de me faire face. Je n'arrivai pas à le regarder, j'enfouis encore plus la tête entre mes genoux.

- Bella ? Bella, s'il te plait, regarde moi.

Comme je ne répondais pas à ses supplications, il m'attrapa par les épaules et me fit lui faire face. J'étais à genoux sur le lit et lui me surplombait de sa hauteur, mon top était de travers je me protégeai à l'aide de la couette.

- Bella, écoute, il me fit lever la tête pour le regarder. C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'insinuer dans ton intimité, je n'avais aucun droit de rentrer chez toi, et de toucher à tes affaires, je te prie de m'excuser.

- Ed…

- Non laisse moi finir… je suis vraiment désolé, et je voulais te dire que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, ne sortira pas de ces murs. Mais sérieusement, tu m'as fais vraiment peur. Enfin, dit-il nerveusement, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Excuse moi d'être resté hier soir, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser ici, seule, sans personne…bref.

- Edward ? Il s'arrêta de parler et me regarda intensément.

Son regard était vraiment profond, et c'était la deuxième fois en moins de quelques jours que je revoyais l'homme que j'avais rencontré 10 ans plus tôt. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je fis tout pour les retenir mais en vain.

- Merci, murmurai-je doucement.

Son regard s'attendrit et il me fit un sourire en coin. Sa main se porta doucement, comme avec précaution, à mon visage, et il essuya le dessous de mon œil.

- Maquillage, murmura-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux, gênées, et sentis ses lèvres sur mon front. Il enfila sa chemise et se dirigea vers la porte

- Repose-toi aujourd'hui, à demain.

Cette scène avait une très grande impression de déjà vu. Je fermai les yeux très forts essayant de retenir mes pleurs, qui pour une fois n'étaient pas pour mon bébé, mais pour l'homme que j'avais aimé une nuit, puis j'entendis la porte claquer. Je restai un moment à genoux sans bouger, laissant juste les larmes couler le long de mes yeux jusqu'à ce que je sente un mouvement dans la pièce. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Edward près de la porte d'entrée.

- J'ai déjà vu cette scène, me dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux...


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon dimanche à toutes, merci encore à toutes les revieweuses, vous nous motivez énormément. Merci à toutes les Alerte Story et Favoris Story**

**Enfin Bref voilà ce qui vous intéresse : le nouveau chapitre **

**Bonne lecture, laissez nous vos opinions **

**Give us some love XoXo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 8 Reminiscence**

**POV Bella : **

Ses yeux me fixaient intensément, j'avais l'impression que sa figure se décomposait au ralenti devant moi.

- Oh mon dieu ! Gémit-il tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Enfin il se souvenait, un poids venait de tomber de ma poitrine, je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant.

- Isabella ! Mais bien sur.

Edward tournait en rond dans l'espace libre de mon salon

- Je comprends mieux.

Il se parlait pour lui-même, passant la main dans ses cheveux d'une manière frénétique.

Qu'allait-il me dire ? M'en voulait-il de ne pas lui avoir dit ? Allait-il me virer ? Comment allais-je faire ? Est-ce que je pouvais de nouveau perdre sa trace ?

Je me mis en boule au milieu de mon lit et commençai à me balancer sur moi-même, la tête dans mes genoux.

Il continuait à tourner et à parler à voix haute, avait-il honte d'avoir été avec une fille comme moi ? Mes mains vinrent se coller à mes oreilles et j'étouffai le son de ses paroles.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restai ainsi, mais d'un seul coup je sentis un poids sur le matelas.

- Isabella, l'entendis-je m'appeler.

Vu que je ne répondais pas, je sentis ses mains agripper mes poignets, puis elles glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire, soulevant mon visage afin que je le regarde.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je haussai les épaules, que dire après tout ?

- Je comprends mieux ton attitude maintenant.

Il essuya mes joues humides, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

- Isa….

- Bella, le coupai-je.

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu dois penser que je suis un goujat. C'est une honte de ne pas t'avoir reconnu, je suis d'accord, mais cela fait si longte…

- 10 ans.

- Oh putain 10 ans ! Il repassa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Tu as tellement changé.

Je ne sus pas comment prendre sa remarque, je savais bien que j'avais changé, en moins bien, mais de là à me le dire directement.

La peine sur mon visage dut se lire, car il se rattrapa aussitôt.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu es toujours aussi belle, c'est juste ton style, tu as muri…..

Les mots sortirent alors tout seul de ma bouche.

- Si tu n'es pas un goujat, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu le lundi ?

Je me sentis honteusement mal, et me recroquevillai vers les oreillers, attendant la sentence qui allait tomber.

- Je suis venu….

Je le regardai choquée.

-2 mois après je suis venu….

Je fronçais les sourcils, 2 mois après ?

-C'est une longue histoire, mais je pense que tu mérites de l'écouter. Quand je suis rentré chez moi ce soir là, j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Emmet, mon père et ma mère, enfin mes parents adoptifs Esmée et Carlisle, tu sais ceux que tu as croisés hier soir ? Je hochai la tête. Ils avaient eu un accident de voiture. Esmée avait été blessée au pancréas et a été hospitalisée pendant 2 mois. Quand elle a pu rentrer à la maison, nous avons enfin pu respirer, et j'ai repensé à toi. Il sourit. Bref, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux tard que jamais, et je suis venu sonner chez toi…..

Il avait l'air embarrassé.

- Ton père m'a accueilli avec un 750 mm.

MON PERE !

- Je peux te dire que quand il m'a ordonné de quitter le pas de sa porte je ne me suis pas fait prier et j'ai démarré en trombe.

- Mon père….. Je m'étais mise à respirer trop vite comme à mon habitude. Mon père l'avait chassé, menacé,…..tout était de sa faute….peu importe ce que me dirait Alice Rose ou Jacob, j'en étais sûre, tout était de sa faute.

- Chut Bella, respire calmement… Edward se tenait à mes cotés, caressant doucement mon dos.

- Il a failli te tuer ? Murmurai-je.

- Sérieusement, je pense que si le facteur n'avait pas remonté l'allée à ce moment, y aurait des chances que je ne sois pas là aujourd'hui.

J'éclatai en sanglots, blottissant ma tête contre son torse.

- Chut, c'est fini, ne t'inquiète pas…je peux te poser une question ?

-Mmmm, murmurai-je

- Il ne t'a jamais dit que j'étais passé ? Ou tout au moins que quelqu'un était passé ?

Je me redressai, inspirai un grand coup et mentis.

- Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis quasiment 10 ans, quand je suis rentrée ce soir là, il m'a surprise me faufilant dans ma chambre, il m'a traité de trainée et m'a mise à la porte.

Pourquoi avais-je menti ? Pourquoi je ne lui avais pas parlé du bébé ?

- Non tu rigoles !

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Euh c'est pas ce que je voulais dire … il t'a mise dehors mais tu avais à peine 18 ans ….

- 16.

- 16 quoi ? Son ton était incrédule.

- J'ai 26 ans Edward, j'avais 16 ans.

Etait-il dégouté d'avoir couché avec une gamine de 16 ans ? M'en voulait-il de lui avoir menti ?

- Oh putain ! 16 ans…. Il t'a mise dehors à 16 ans ! Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé…mais tu aurais dû venir me voir, me trouver. Je t'aurais…

- Je ne connaissais même pas ton nom de famille, et je n'avais pas fait attention à l'endroit où tu habitais…

- Oh Bella. Il me serra très fort contre lui.

- Excuse moi, Bella, pour tout, excuse moi, sa voix était cassée, pleurait-il notre bébé ? Non. Il ne le connaissait pas. Fallait-il qu'il connaisse son existence ? Il me caressa les cheveux, embrassant mon front tout en me serrant contre lui. Non, ca ne servait à rien de lui dire, une seule personne détruite suffisait largement.

Ses baisers parsemaient mon visage. Allait-il m'embrasser ? Pourquoi je ne le repoussais pas ?

- Excuse moi, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, excuse moi. Et sa bouche se colla contre la mienne.

**POV Edward : **

**Mmmm… je me souvenais de la douceur de ses lèvres, de son odeur, tout me revenait maintenant, comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de sa taille, la ramenant à califourchon sur mes genoux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de quoi que ce soit, elle était trop fragile, je voulais la laisser prendre le contrôle. **

**Nos lèvres se détachèrent et son regard se posa sur le mien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'eus peur qu'elle ne s'échappe en courant, mais un sourire naquit sur son visage et elle noua les bras autour de mon cou, me rendant mon baiser avec passion. **

**POV Bella : **

Je savais que cela ne nous mènerait à rien, on ne pouvait pas construire quelque chose sur un mensonge, mais au bout de 10 ans n'avais-je pas mérité quelques minutes de bonheur ? Je n'avais pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, tout me semblait si naturel, comme la première fois.

Ses gestes étaient tendres, il ne me brusquait pas, caressant simplement le bas de mon dos. Son odeur était tellement envoûtante, telle une essence à laquelle je ne pouvais pas résister. J'approfondis notre baiser et me calai contre son bas ventre pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche.

**POV Edward : **

**Elle me rendait fou, je faisais tout pour me retenir, pour être doux, faisant inlassablement les mêmes cercles sur le bas de son dos. Si je permettais à mes mains autres choses je n'étais pas sûr de me contrôler.**

**POV Bella : **

J'avais envie de ses mains sur moi, de le sentir me posséder comme notre première fois, sa fougue, son entrain m'avaient tellement manqué. Je frôlai inconsciemment son bas ventre, et sentis son désir prendre de l'ampleur. Je ne pus pas me retenir de me frotter plus fort contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement des plus sexy. Mais il n'osait toujours pas me toucher. Avait-il peur de ma réaction ? Cela faisait 10 ans que je n'avais pas été intime avec un homme, le dernier en date étant lui-même, je commençais à frôler la combustion instantanée.

Je stoppai notre baiser, attrapai ses poignets dans mon dos, et posai ses mains sur ma poitrine simplement recouverte d'un top.

Il déglutit bruyamment, et me regarda inquiet.

- Tu es sûre ? Me demanda-t-il à peine audible.

Je hochai la tête, je ne savais peut être pas ce qu'il allait se passer après, mais je voulais me ressentir vivre.

**POV Edward : **

**Comme prévu, une fois que mes mains se furent posées sur sa poitrine si ronde et si ferme, je ne maitrisai plus mes gestes. J'abaissai le décolleté de son débardeur, et fit sortir sa poitrine afin de pouvoir m'en délecter. Elle sembla surprise mais les gémissements qu'elle émit lorsque ma bouche se ferma sur un de ses tétons, m'encouragèrent à continuer. Ses seins étaient à tomber, je m'y attardai quelques temps, profitant de leur douceur contre mon visage, de la chaleur de ces pointes dans ma bouche. J'avais trouvé mon havre de paix, et prévoyais d'y passer ma vie. **

**Je posai mon front contre le haut de son buste est respirai pleinement son odeur, j'étais totalement envoûté. Je déposai des baisers lentement du creux de ses seins juste qu'à sa bouche, butinant au passage son cou fin et gracieux. **

**Lorsque nos bouches se retrouvèrent, ce ne fut pas un baiser doux et tendre qu'elle me donna, mais un baiser plein de passion et d'envie. **

**POV Bella : **

J'avais cru devenir dingue, bien que je le sois déjà, mais sa bouche sur ma poitrine, était-il possible d'avoir un orgasme juste ainsi ?

J'essayai tant bien que mal d'enlever mon débardeur sans rompre notre baiser, mais il était agrippé à moi avec tant de force que je dus rompre notre baiser. Je me mis debout sur mes genoux, et fis passer mon top par-dessus ma tête. Avec une fougue impressionnante, il me retourna sur le dos, et se positionna entre mes jambes, tout en m'embrassant passionnément, et cajolant ma poitrine de sa main droite tandis qu'il faisait peser son poids sur son bras gauche afin de ne pas m'écraser.

Mes mains parcouraient son dos musclé sous sa chemise, m'y agrippant même lorsqu'il appuyait son membre gorgé de désir contre mon centre.

- Bella… murmura-t-il tandis qu'il s'attaquait à mon lobe d'oreille.

Je déboutonnai sa chemise, et le contact de nos torses mis à nu l'un contre l'autre, provoqua une onde de frisson qui nous parcourut tout les deux. Il prit appuis à l'aide de ses deux avant bras, et posa doucement son front contre le mien, tout en fermant les yeux.

D'une voix rauque, il me demanda :

- Si tu veux arrêter, dis-le moi maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter après….

Pour simple réponse j'encerclai ses reins de mes jambes, et l'embrassai avec toute la fougue que j'avais en moi.

**POV Edward : **

**Mes mains glissèrent sur ses flancs, et lorsque j'atteignis l'élastique de son pantalon, je comptai jusqu'à 10 avant d'aller plus loin, mais il n'y eut aucune protestations de sa part. Quelle surprise j'eus lorsque que je me rendis compte qu'elle ne portait pas de petite culotte. Mon regard dû être trop fixe, car elle se cacha derrière ses mains. Tout de suite, je l'en dissuadai.**

**- Non Bella, ne te cache pas. **

**Je posai un baiser contre sa bouche.**

**- Tu es magnifique, vraiment magnifique. Et nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau. **

**Ma main glissa doucement de son sein droit à son sexe. Elle écarta automatiquement les jambes, et je ne me fis pas prier pour lui affliger une longue et douce torture, caressant par intermittence son clitoris gonflé par le plaisir, et la pénétrant de deux de mes doigts doucement, très doucement. **

**- Edward… gémit-elle**

**- Que veux-tu ma Bella ? Répondis-je tout en attrapant un des ses tétons dans ma bouche.**

**- Toi, s'il te plait. Je ne pus résister à son ton suppliant et accélérai mes mouvements.**

**- Non, pas comme ca, elle se détacha de moi, et je restai un peu perplexe, mais j'enlevai quand même mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, et revint avec un préservatif dans les mains. **

**- Je te veux toi, juste toi, me dit-elle tout en s'installant de nouveau à califourchon sur moi.**

**Elle me donna le préservatif, et caressa du bout des doigts mon sexe, érigé rien que pour elle. Je le déroulai sur toute ma longueur, et vint en contact avec ses doigts restés à ma base. Nous entrelaçâmes nos mains, et je la couchai délicatement sur le dos, me positionnant directement sur son sexe. **

**POV Bella : **

Nos yeux restèrent connectés durant toute son insertion, jusqu'au plus profond de moi et je renversai ma tête en l'arrière, emportée par le plaisir. Il était toujours aussi doux, mais ses va et vient avaient une puissance telle, que je sentis la chaleur gagner mon cou au bout de quelques minutes. Ses grognements étaient très excitant, j'avais du mal à me contrôler, essayant d'agripper quelque chose à l'aide de mes mains. Mais je ne trouvai rien d'autre que ses cheveux, et j'y enfouis mes mains, m'agrippant comme si ma propre vie en dépendait. Edward ne devait pas être loin lui non plus, il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et souleva mon bassin, ce qui me fis perdre pied. Je criai ma jouissance, et le sentis se contracter en même temps.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions toujours dans mon canapé lit, lovés l'un contre l'autre, nous embrassant tendrement. Je n'avais jamais été si heureuse de ma vie, jamais, et je mourrais de peur à l'idée du retour à la réalité.

- Quelle heure est –il ? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- 10h. Répondis-je en regardant portable.

Sa main caressa doucement ma joue et mon flanc gauche.

- Je vais devoir aller au bureau.

- Mmmm

- J'n'ai pas envie. Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

- Je sais, mais tu dois y aller, c'est bien ca.

- Oui.

Je calai ma tête dans son cou et le serrai très fort.

- Repose toi aujourd'hui, et fais moi savoir si tu es là en fin d'aprèm je viendrai t'amener un capuccino.

- Mmmm…

Je ne le lâchais toujours pas, mon rêve ne pouvait pas se terminer.

**POV Edward :**

**Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, encore sur un petit nuage. Je ne m'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout attendu à passer une nuit comme celle-là ! Melle Isabella Swan était mon Isabella à qui j'avais pensé tout ce temps pour finir par abandonner mes rêves.**

**J'en revenais pas que ça fasse aussi longtemps, 10 ans déjà ! J'avais bien tenté de la recontacter mais son père m'en avait très vite dissuadé. Je m'étais dit qu'elle pourrait me retrouver si elle en ressentait le besoin, je pensais ne pas avoir compté pour elle au final, rien qu'une désillusion de plus.**

**Je m'étais trompé, à croire que tout le monde n'était pas pareil finalement. J'ai parfois tendance à mettre tout le monde dans le même sac. Dans ce sac se trouve mon père en première position, pas Carlisle, mon père biologique, Hervé Masen, un sacré enfoiré sans aucune objectivité !**

**Le soir où ma mère est morte, j'avais 7 ans, mon père a perdu le contrôle, ou la tête au choix. Après maintes humiliations, dévalorisations et maltraitances, j'ai pu lui échapper pour vivre chez les Cullen à l'âge de 10 ans. Après mon enfance auprès de ma mère, ça a été mes plus belles années, j'ai gagné également 2 frères. Mais les quelques années passées avec mon père ne se sont pas effacées par magie et j'en garde toujours les traits, une part même de son caractère également, froid, distant, indifférent, égoïste.**

**C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle j'ai si vite abandonné Bella la première fois. Je me demande d'ailleurs si c'est une bonne idée de tout reprendre aujourd'hui, de lui infliger mon passé, le sien est déjà bien lourd...**

**Une fois arrivé à l'étage de mon bureau, je pris mon courrier et allai m'installer derrière mon clavier. Je consultai mes mails, l'un d'eux paraissait intéressant :**

**« De : **

**Sujet : Red Lynx**

**- Si vous recherchez toujours des infos sur la tête, aujourd'hui 15h, 1200 Milton Drive. »**

**Il était déjà 14h. Je ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps, au pire je revenais bredouille, je pouvais toujours aller voir ce que cette personne avait à me dire !**

**Je retournai donc à ma voiture, dictaphone, carnet et stylo en poche.**

**Le 1200 Milton Drive était une petite épicerie, il y avait un banc devant la vitrine et un homme était installé, il lisait le journal et paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, grand, les cheveux coupés courts, des lunettes, jeans et pull. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Il baissa son journal.**

**-M. Edward Masen ?**

**Je hochai la tête.**

**-Suivez-moi.**

**Nous nous levâmes et je le suivis, il semblait sur ses gardes.**

**-Où allons-nous exactement ? Je peux savoir à qui je m'adresse ? **

**Nous arrivâmes dans un parc.**

**-Je prends des risques en vous rencontrant ici M. Masen, de gros risques mais mes infos pourront vous êtres utiles, j'ai appris que vous recherchiez le caïd du gang, je crois que ce que j'ai peut vous intéresser.**

**Il parlait vite en jetant des coups d'œil à droite à gauche, ses craintes étaient contagieuses, je commençais à être mal à l'aise.**

**-Qui me dit que ce que vous détenez est fiable ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !**

**- J'appartenais au gang, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir, et je veux en faire tomber la tête. Ca vous va ?**

**L'homme grimaça et je sentis des gouttes atterrir sur mon visage. Putain il venait de se faire tirer dessus ! Tout en tombant au sol, il glissa dans ma main un petit objet.**

**-Cassez-vous de là ! Furent certainement ses dernières paroles.**

**Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je ne me laissai pas le temps de réagir aux événements et pris les jambes à mon cou ! Ma source venait de se faire liquider devant moi dans un parc public ! Le tireur avait dû utiliser un silencieux, personne n'avait réagi. Je m'essuyai le visage du revers de la manche et regardai l'objet qu'il m'avait tendu, une carte mémoire.**

**Je montai rapidement dans ma voiture et après avoir roulé tout droit pendant 30 minutes je m'arrêtai enfin. Je pris mon portable et insérai la carte.**

**Il n'y avait qu'un seul fichier que je m'empressai d'ouvrir tout en jetant des coups d'œil incessants aux rétroviseurs, il ne fallait pas que je reste là trop longtemps, on risquait de m'avoir suivi.**

**Je vis alors un organigramme, le nom de tous les membres du gang, sa place sans la hiérarchie, j'en revenais pas de cette info, j'avais atteint mon but, j'avais devancé les flics, cette info valait de l'or et avait déjà fait couler du sang.**

**Le caïd était apparemment un dénommé Manès, ce nom ne me disait rien, mais j'avais la confirmation que ce n'était pas Alvarez, même si les stups avait fait chou blanc il y avait de cela 2 jours au Mexique. Ils avaient organisé une descente chez Roberto Alvarez qui n'avait pas portée ses fruits. Et pourtant ils restaient convaincus de son implication dans le trafique.**

**Je redémarrai ma Volvo et errai dans les rues une bonne heure. Est-ce que le tireur m'avait identifié ? Est-ce qu'il avait vu ma source me donner la carte ? Est-ce que j'étais le suivant sur sa liste ? En tout cas je n'étais pas suivi.**

**Je ne savais pas où aller, je ne pouvais pas retourner au bureau ou chez moi !**

**Je sentis alors mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon jean.**

**« Je ne bouge pas de chez moi. **

**Passe quand tu as fini, **

**Bella. »**

**Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer la dedans, je lui dirai de ne plus venir au bureau jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule chez elle non plus ! Je décidai alors de me garer à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez elle et de faire le reste à pied.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Joyeux Noel à vous lectrices adorées, merci encore de nous suivre avec autant de fidélité, et merci énormément pour vos reviews cela nous touchent toujours autant **

**Voilà le chapitre 9 le dernier de l'année 2010, il clôt la première partie de la fics. La seconde partie arrivera mi janvier 2011. **

**Profitez bien des fêtes, et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser une petite review XO **

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 9 : Point de non retour**

**POV Edward :**

-Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessé ? Viens entre !

-Je vais bien Bella, ce n'est pas mon sang, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je la suivis jusqu'au coin cuisine.

-Comment ça ne t'inquiète pas ! T'es blanc comme un linge, t'as le visage en sang et tu trembles, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je revis le visage du mec qui s'était fait abattre juste devant moi, son regard effaré avant qu'il ne s'effondre, sans vie.

-Je crois que tu vas prendre des congés Bella, ne retourne pas au bureau pour l'instant, je… je n'aurais pas dû venir…

-Calme-toi ! Tu vas rester ici Edward, tu me fais peur, assied-toi, je vais chercher de quoi te nettoyer. Raconte-moi, s'il te plait.

Je réalisai que j'avais besoin de m'asseoir un peu, j'étais à bout de nerf. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, avec une bassine et une serviette. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon, quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage. Elle saisit un gant et l'essora puis s'installa à côté de moi. Je sentis son parfum qui l'enveloppait, je me disais qu'elle était magnifique quand elle se mit à nettoyer mon front.

-Edward, raconte-moi, je t'en prie.

Elle s'installa négligemment sur mes genoux et releva mon visage puis poursuivit sa tâche. La chaleur de son corps me redonna des forces. Que devais-je lui dire ?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis retourné au bureau pour reprendre l'enquête à zéro, puis j'ai eu un appel, un mec des Red Lynx qui avait des infos pour moi. Je l'ai rejoint dans un parc et là il s'est fait descendre juste devant moi…

Je la fixai droit dans les yeux, elle était surprise et intriguée mais pas vraiment effrayée.

-Et t'as vu qui a fait ça ?

-Non, j'ai rien vu et rien entendu, il s'est effondré sur moi juste après m'avoir remis une  
carte mémoire.

-Et merde ! Et tu crois qu'on t'a repéré ?

-J'en sais rien Bella, je me suis enfui, mais si c'est un gars du gang, il a peut-être vu qu'il m'a remis quelque chose, il ne m'a pas suivi mais il doit savoir où je bosse, je suis désolé de t'avoir impliquée là-dedans Bella, j'aurais jamais dû t'embaucher.

Elle reposa le gant et vint capturer mes lèvres. Ce baiser était divin.  
Un bouton de sa chemise était défait et je pouvais deviner sa poitrine, elle ne portait qu'un sous vêtement en dessous. Je lui ouvris sa chemise pour embrasser sa nuque, son épaule puis je revins m'attarder sur ses lèvres. J'aurais dû la mettre plus en garde mais je n'avais qu'une envie, me fondre en elle et oublier nos soucis, ils seraient toujours là dans quelques heures.

Elle ne riposta pas, au contraire, elle s'agrippa à mes épaules quand je la soulevai pour la déposer sur le canapé-lit. Je lui enlevai sa chemise et me jetai sur sa poitrine, sa respiration se précipitait tandis que j'embrassai ses seins tour à tour. Mes inquiétudes furent rapidement détournées par la vue de son corps nu.

J'en embrassai avidement chaque parcelle et me délectai de son odeur, ses formes étaient à croquer, je passai mes mains sous ses fesses et l'amenai à moi, j'étais également nu à présent et nos corps s'épousaient parfaitement.

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps en préliminaires et la pénétrai en tentant de contenir mes pulsions. Son gémissement empli de désir me rassura, je me laissai alors aller à mon envie, je sentais ses mains délicates parcourir mon torse, érafler mon dos. Ses cris de plaisir se mêlèrent aux miens. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa nuque pendant que je me déversai en elle, j'avais l'impression de planer tellement c'était bon.

Je glissai ma main vers son intimité à la recherche de son point sensible que je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver, je la sentis se cambrer contrer moi, elle renversa sa tête en arrière,  
poussa un juron ultra sexy. Je capturai alors ses lèvres pour un long baiser, elle vint se lover contre moi et j'attendis que son cœur ralentisse.

J'étais bien.  
  
**POV Bella :**

J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Nous avions passé une nuit merveilleuse, et il était resté encore une fois. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser, toute cette haine que j'avais nourrie pour lui durant des années s'était comme évaporée au moment où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
J'étais presque … heureuse.

Ce sentiment me sortit de mon sommeil, et j'ouvris les yeux en grand, rongée par la culpabilité. Comment pouvais-je être heureuse ? Je m'assis brusquement et me pris la tête entre les mains. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureuse, mon pauvre bébé n'était plus parmi  
nous, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'oublier. Quelques larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues, quand je sentis Edward bouger à côté de moi, il enveloppa ma taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses. Il dormait paisiblement. Je caressai doucement ses  
cheveux, et imaginai la tête de notre enfant avec des cheveux cuivrés. Il courrait dans la campagne, sautant dans les bras de son père….

TOC TOC TOC

Je sortis de mon délire et observai la porte d'entrée incrédule.

TOC TOC TOC

Je me demandais qui ca pouvait être, je n'attendais personne, est-ce que le gang avait suivit Edward ?

- Bella ! Ouvre moi cette porte je sais que tu es là il y a ton tacot!

Jacob… je soupirai de soulagement une fraction de seconde avant d'être prise de panique. Jacob et Edward dans la même pièce. Si Jacob apprenait que c'était lui « Edward » il le tuerait  
sur place

- Bella !

-Oui j'arrive 2 minutes, criai-je.

Edward ouvrit les yeux lentement.

- Excuse moi, j'ai un ami qui frappe à ma porte, tu veux bien aller te changer dans la salle de bain ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

Il se redressa, m'observa attentivement, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et alla à la salle de main en attrapant ses vêtements. Je sautai pour ma part dans un jean et enfilai un tee shirt.

- Putain Bella, ouvre moi cette …

J'ouvris la porte.

- Jack !

Je lui sautai dans les bras par automatisme, ca faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions  
pas vu, que même si je lui en voulais un peu d'avoir gâché ma matinée, je ne pouvais pas cacher ma joie de le revoir.

- Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, tout en me faisant décoller du sol.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demandai-je tout en restant dans ses bras, ce qui me permettait de le maintenir à une distance de l'entrée de mon appartement.

- Tu rigoles ! Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ! Rose et Alice ont beau me dire que tu vas bien, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour ca ! Jack je vais parfaitement bien. Tu t'inquiètes trop comme toujours.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière nous.

- Je ne vous dérange pas.

- C'est qui ca ? grogna Jacob en affirmant sa poigne autour de ma taille.

- Euh …. Jack voici un ami à moi … Ed…

Je réussis à me détacher de Jacob non sans mal.

- C'est Jacob, un ami de longue date.

Edward et Jacob se faisaient face, tels deux boxeurs sur un ring.

- euh ….

- Jacob, tu veux un café ? Proposa Edward d'une voix grave mais l'invitant cependant à rentrer chez moi .

NON ! Hurlai-je mentalement.

- Avec plaisir mec.

Jacob passa devant moi tout en me toisant du regard et entra dans mon appartement. Dire que mon appartement était petit était la vérité, mais avec la présence d'Edward et de Jacob j'avais l'impression de vivre dans une boîte à chaussure.

Je préparais le café, tout en essayant de trouver une échappatoire à cette situation, il fallait que Jacob ou Edward parte et très vite.

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda Jacob.

- Euh je suis journaliste, je travaille avec Bella.

Travailler, Jacob devait vraiment l'impressionner pour qu'il ne lui dise pas qu'il est mon boss.

- Et toi ?

- Agent Spécial Jacob Black et il lui sortit sa carte du FBI.

- Jack !

- Quoi, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais. Dit-il tout penaud.

- Oui et bien ce n'est pas une raison pour se la ramener.

- Bella… Je lui posais son café devant lui.

- Tais- toi et bois ton café.

-Euh,…. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Edward.

- Toujours, répondit Jacob automatiquement.

Je soufflai un grand coup, exaspérée par la situation.

- Nos parents étaient amis…

- Oh tu connais…?

J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas paniquer.

- Ecoutez les gars, si on pouvait parler d'autre chose, ca serait sympa.

Jacob nous raconta une de ses dernières affaires, les méthodes du FBI intéressaient tout particulièrement Edward. 3 tasses de café plus tard nous étions toujours dans le coin cuisine.  
Désespérée je jouai ma dernière carte.

- Edward, à propos de ce que tu m'as dis hier sur l'enquête, ne crois tu pas que tu devrais aller en parler à la police ou au journal ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, Bella, on pourra en reparler plus tard ?

Je hochai la tête et commençai à laver les tasses. Mais il y avait un silence étrange derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Jacob dévisager Edward.

- Edward… murmura Jacob.

- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Jacob posa son regard sur moi, et je me déconfis sur place. Non mon dieu, s'il vous plait.

- Isabella Swan ! grogna-t-il.

- Jack ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- AH OUI ! Ce n'est pour ca que tu ne réponds plus à mes appels, que tu ne voulais même pas me faire entrer !

- Ne lui parlez pas comme ca ! Tenta de s'interposer Edward, qui vola littéralement dans la pièce sous le revers de bras que Jacob lui avait administré.

- Jack ! Mais tu es fou !

- NON c'est toi qui est folle ! et tu le sais très bien ! Qu'elle idée t'a traversé l'esprit !

On entendit le lit grincer, et Jacob sortit son arme de service, la braquant sur Edward.

- Toi tu restes assis et tu ne bouges pas.

- Jacob Black ! Pose-moi cette arme !

Je lui attrapai des mains et la posa sur la table.

- Bella ! Comment as-tu pu lui pardonner !

- Stop cria Edward.

Il se tenait à distance de Jacob, il devait être habitué à ce que les hommes de mon entourage le menace d'une arme.

- Tu lui fais une scène parce que tu es au courant de l'histoire c'est ca ?

- De l'histoire ?

Mon monde allait s'écrouler sous mes pieds je le sentais. Avec mes dernières forces je suppliai Jacob d'arrêter. Je m'accrochai à sa chemise désespérément.

- Jack s'il te plait, n'en dit pas plus.

Mes pleurs le calmèrent un peu.

- Bella, mais il vient d'appeler ton b…

Je posai ma main sur sa bouche.

- Non Jack, murmurai-je.

- Bella, tu ne lui as pas dit ?

Je fermais les yeux, mon bonheur n'aura duré qu'une journée.

- Pas dit quoi ? demanda Edward, intrigué.

- Jack s'il te plait….. S'il te plait, tais-toi.

- Non Bella, il faut le lui dire, comment veux-tu guérir si tu te recréais encore une fois un monde imaginaire ? Il faut affronter tes problèmes Bella, il faut que tu ailles de l'avant, il faut que tu te soignes, il faut laisser partir ton bébé…

- NON ! Hurlai-je. Ne redis jamais ca !

Je me débattis contre une montagne de muscle. Jacob se laissant frapper par ma malheureuse force. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et je me pétrifiai tout de suite.

- Quel bébé ?

Je me retournai et affrontai son visage meurtris par la douleur, la colère….  
Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je fis la chose que je savais faire le mieux au monde, je sortis en courant de l'appartement, descendis en courant les escaliers, traversai la rue, et sombra dans le néant d'un coup.

**POV Edward :**

Je réagis trop tard, Bella avait déjà dévalé les escaliers quand je me précipitai vers la porte.

-Laissez-la se calmer, elle reviendra !

-Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui vous ? Crachai-je en m'arrêtant tout de même au seuil de l'appartement. Vous débarquez sans prévenir, vous foutez la merde, vous sortez votre arme de service et maintenant vous me donnez des ordres ?

Je voyais noir ! Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, il fallait à tout prix que je retrouve Bella, mais j'avais aussi besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

-Vous l'avez détruite et c'est moi qui étais là pour elle quand elle était enceinte, répliqua-t-il. Elle a du aller se réfugier chez Rosalie ou elle a rejoint Alice, ajouta-t-il plus  
calmement, elle nous fera signe quand elle se sera calmée.

Je sortis mon portable et tapai son numéro, j'hésitai un instant puis le remis dans ma poche. Jacob me regardait d'un air impatient. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la cage d'escaliers, pensant pouvoir atteindre ma voiture assez rapidement et la rejoindre mais je me dis qu'en effet, Bella devait avoir envie d'être un peu seule, elle ne tenait apparemment pas à ce que j'apprenne qu'elle était tombée enceinte et elle était partie en furie.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû la revoir, elle ne vous méritait pas ! Vous ne savez même pas par quoi elle est passée.

-Hé ! Vous vous prenez pour son père ou quoi ? J'étais même pas au courant, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?

-Oh, je sais pas, vous auriez peut-être pu commencer par essayer de la revoir !

-Comme si je ne l'avais pas fait ! Son père m'a accueilli avec un fusil, les choses ont tendance à se répéter autour d'elle d'ailleurs !

Ca lui cloua le bec deux petites secondes, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas !

-J'aurais persévéré ! Dit-il fièrement.

Putain mais c'est que ça commençait à être de la jalousie. Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise inconfortable.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux dire, comment elle a perdu le bébé ?

-Un connard qui est sorti de la route, il lui est rentré dedans.

Il se rassit également.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé ! J'aurais voulu qu'elle me le dise.

Il me regarda d'un air satisfait.

-Peut-être qu'elle pensait que vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur !

Je me demandai l'espace d'un instant pourquoi je continuais à discuter avec ce mec, il avait beau être un très bon ami de Bella, c'était un sombre connard.

Bella avait été enceinte il y avait de cela 10 ans ! J'aurais pu être papa il y avait de cela 10 ans ! Il fallait que je lui parle.  
Mon cœur fit tout à coup un bond dans ma poitrine, Jacob ne manqua pas ma réaction, il me fixa d'un air ahuri, j'étais déjà debout, faisant les cent pas.

-Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir seule, elle est en danger, putain comment on a pu la laisser sortir seule ? S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

-De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi est-ce que Bella serait en danger ?

-Il faut joindre Alice et Rosalie, tout de suite ! Je veux savoir si elle est avec l'une d'entre elles.

Il allait riposter mais à mon regard impassible il n'objecta pas et les appela. Bella n'était pas avec Rosalie et elle n'était pas allée retrouver Alice, elle ne les avait même pas contacté ! Je commençai à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

-J'enquête anonymement sur le gang des Redlynx, sur leur réseau de stupéfiants et je pense avoir été démasqué. J'ai des raisons de penser qu'on peut vouloir se débarrasser de moi, j'ai eu récemment des infos capitales. Bella est mon assistante, elle encourt les même risques.

-Les Redlynx ? Le FBI est sur l'affaire, nous sommes en train de démanteler le réseau au Mexique !

-Et bien le FBI fait fausse route et j'en ai la preuve, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la personne qui me la remise s'est faite abattre devant moi.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toutes ces infos. Je vais faire tracer son téléphone, si ça se trouve elle fait un tour en voiture pour se calmer ou elle s'est réfugiée dans un parc.

Après avoir chacun tenté au moins 10 fois de la joindre sur son téléphone, nous décidâmes d'aller au journal. Je lui racontai en détail les infos que j'avais et il passa des coups de fils pour reprendre l'affaire et s'assurer qu'aucun corps ressemblant à Bella n'avait été retrouvé, j'en tremblai d'effroi.

30 minutes plus tard j'ouvrais la porte de mon bureau. Des objets avaient été jetés au sol, j'espérai trouver Bella allongée sur le canapé ou installée à mon bureau mais ça ne fut pas le cas.  
Je me dirigeai vers le tiroir où elle m'avait aidé à entreposer toutes nos informations quand je fus attiré par une enveloppe déposée sur le clavier de mon ordinateur.

J'avais plus d'une fois reçu des lettres comme celle-là mais c'était la première fois que l'ouvrir me terrifiait à ce point, j'avais peur d'y lire le pire.

J'inspirai profondément, croisai le regard de Jacob qui m'incita à l'ouvrir puis déchirai le rabat et sortis la lettre. Je la dépliai lentement et la parcourus rapidement, elle était très courte mais le message était très clair !

« Nous détenons Melle Isabella Swan,  
n'en parlez à personne,  
nous vous recontacterons »

Rien de plus, aucun indice.  
Je me laissai tomber contre le dossier de la chaise et tendis la lettre à Jacob. Je me demandais comment on avait pu en arriver à ça quand je réalisai quelque chose.

Je me redressai sur ma chaise et allumai l'ordi. J'entendis Jacob s'effondrer sur une chaise.

Je sortis maladroitement la carte mémoire de ma poche et l'inséra au bon endroit puis ouvris le fichier.

Mon regard se verrouilla sur le haut de la pyramide de l'organigramme du gang.

M. Orban Manes...

Manes…

Bordel de merde ! C'était une putain d'anagramme !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**To be continued ….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes ! Nous sommes enfin e retour ! et oui nous avons un peu tarder à revenir, mais nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. On espère que nos idées tordues vont vous plaire **

**Bon lecture et laissez nous des commentaires**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapitre 10 : Compte à rebours**

**POV Edward :**

**Je ne savais pas ce qui me terrifiait le plus, d'avoir cru Bella morte ? Ou de la savoir entre les mains de mon père biologique ? Parce que Orban Manes, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Baron Masen, oui mon père a toujours était orgueilleux, se nommer de lui-même le baron de la drogue est un peu prétentieux mais c'est lui tout craché.**

**Si vous ajoutez à cela une dose de sadisme vous obtenez le sociopathe que j'ai fui il y a bien longtemps. Mes frères adoptifs ont toujours été tolérants avec moi, car ils connaissaient mon passé, je suis le connard que mon père a façonné.**

**Je sortis de mes pensées et fis un tour d'horizon, Jacob était toujours pendu à son téléphone. Je regardai les placards, ils avaient été vidés négligemment, des dossiers étaient répandus au sol, je me dirigeai vers eux à la recherche d'un dossier particulier, au bout de quelques minutes, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, il n'y était plus. Les kidnappeurs en avaient profité pour me prendre le dossier sur les Red Lynx, des mois de recherches. J'empoignai un tiroir et le balançai de toutes mes forces à travers la pièce, d'énervement ou peut-être de peur, je ne savais plus. Jacob releva le menton un instant puis retourna à sa conversation.**

**Ils avaient pris la femme que j'aimais et tout mon travail. Non, mon père avait enlevé la femme que j'aimais pour une foutue histoire de drogue ! J'avais compris à l'âge de 10 ans qu'il avait un problème.**

**Je revenais de l'école ce jour-là, mon père était affalé sur le canapé, tout souriant.**

**Flashback :**

**Je montai à l'étage, la maîtresse nous confiait à tour de rôle la surveillance de Rodney, un lapin gris. C'était mon tour cette semaine. Quand j'arrivai dans ma chambre, un sachet de granules à la main, je ne le vis pas. Je descendis rejoindre mon père au salon.**

**-Tu as vu Rodney ? Y a plus sa cage là-haut.**

**-Oui, il est dans la cave. **

**Je n'avais pas posé de questions, j'étais descendu à la cave. Il y avait de la peinture partout, je m'étais approché et j'avais vu la cage de Rodney, elle était vide et ouverte, posée sur le bord de l'établi. Je regardai sous la table et l'appelai puis secouai le sachet mais il ne vint pas. En me relevant, je pris appui sur la surface de l'établi et relevai ma main pleine de peinture, je fermai mon poing, intrigué par la texture, ça n'était pas de la peinture.**

**Je fixai la table et vis pleins d'amas, je m'approchai encore. Il me fallut quelques instants pour comprendre enfin. La tête me tourna alors et je tombai à genoux. Je vomis tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Une fois vidé, je frottai ma main au sol rugueux en ciment pour essayer d'enlever le sang. Tout ce sang, je reconnaissais l'odeur maintenant, je l'avais confondue avec celle des outils et du renfermé, c'était Rodney découpé en morceaux sur l'établi. Je me rappelai de respirer.**

**Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je remontai les marches, voulant échapper au spectacle dans la cave. Mon père était toujours sur le canapé. Quand il m'aperçut, il éclata de rire, un rire affreux, démoniaque. Je compris alors que c'était lui qui avait fait ça à Rodney. Que faire ? Que dire ? Je restai planté dans le salon sans rien dire, j'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi mais restai silencieux, horrifié.**

**Ca m'avait pris des semaines pour retrouver la parole mais j'avais fini par expliquer à mon institutrice ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Rodney. Le lendemain, après avoir raconté d'autres choses encore, j'atterrissais dans un foyer d'urgences et deux semaines plus tard j'étais chez Carlisle et Esmée, ma famille d'accueil a été le second foyer où je me suis senti bien après celui de ma mère.**

_**POV Bella :**_

Une odeur de moisi emplissait mon nez, s'immisçait dans mes poumons. J'étais recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Aucune lumière ne filtrait pas les fenêtres, une simple illusion de clarté passait sous une porte à l'opposé de mon refuge. J'avais cherché du bout des doigts une arme, une pierre, quelque chose pour me protéger mais rien ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Mes vêtements étaient humides. Assise à même le sol, je pouvais sentir l'humidité des murs glisser jusqu'à moi.

Tout c'était passé tellement vite, j'avais fui Edward, fui Jacob, fui mon passé, ma vie, mes espoirs. J'avais mis plusieurs heures à me souvenir de l'enchainement des événements. J'étais en train de traverser la rue en courant quand un homme grand et très costaud a encerclé ma taille de ses bras et m'a projeté comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon à l'arrière d'une camionnette. Ma tête a cogné contre quelque chose de dur et froid. Nous avons roulé 2 minutes, 2h ou 2 jours je ne me souviens pas.

Ma tête me faisait énormément souffrir. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était de cet homme, celui qui m'a capturé dans la rue. Ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble brusquement, aveuglée par la lumière forte du soleil, je n'ai pas pu regarder son visage. Il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a mit un sac en tissu sur la tête. Ses mains sur moi se sont baladées, trop fermement, douloureusement. Il m'a trainé à terre sur je ne sais combien de mètres, a retiré le sac de ma tête et m'a projeté dans les escaliers...J'ai senti chaque marche frapper mon dos, mes côtes, j'ai crié, hurlé et j'ai entendu la porte claquer, le verrou se fermer, et le silence. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi on m'avait kidnappée ? Car oui cela ressemblait bien à un kidnapping.

Aucun bruit n'avait filtré de l'étage durant des heures. Me laissant seule en état de choc. Je regrettais cruellement d'être partie ainsi, j'en voulais aussi à Jack...Edward devait être au courant pour le bébé à cette heure. Cette pensée me retourna l'estomac, où était-ce le coup sur ma tête ?

Mais pourquoi Jack ? Je soufflais, la tête entre mes jambes. Oui, je savais pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de l'accepter ? Edward voudrait-il me revoir ? Il aller m'en vouloir, mais si Jack lui expliquait tout, pourrait-il me pardonner ? Prise au piège dans cette cave, mon esprit n'avait jamais été aussi clair, aussi libéré, pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, j'avais peur pour ma propre vie, j'avais quelque chose à perdre et ce sentiment malgré le désespoir de la situation, me fit sourire, comme jamais.

Je me remémorai la nuit dernière et me souvins d'un seul coup de l'arrivée précipitée d'Edward. On l'avait menacé, il avait risqué sa vie hier soir. Ce pouvait-il que on l'ait suivit jusqu'à chez moi ? Mais comment pouvaient-ils savoir qui j'étais ?

**POV Edward :**

**-Qu'est-ce qui manque ?**

**Je sortis à nouveau de mes pensées. Jacob avait fini par lâcher son téléphone.**

**-Tu cherchais quelque chose dans les dossiers, qu'est-ce qui manque ?**

**-L'enquête sur les Red Lynx, je n'ai plus que la carte. Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Leur chef, le haut de la pyramide, c'est mon père ! Orban Manes, je suis persuadé que c'est une anagramme, le caïd que les stups recherchent n'est pas au Mexique Jacob.**

**-Excuse-moi d'avoir du mal à te croire, mon agence est sur le coup et ils ne racontent pas la même chose. Tu as des preuves ?**

**Je réfléchis quelques instants, je n'avais plus que la carte et sans le reste du dossier ça n'était plus franchement une preuve !**

**-Non ! Répliquai-je, à part le fait qu'on a essayé de me tuer quand j'ai reçu cette carte, que ma source se soit fait liquider et qu'on a enlevé ma copine, je n'ai pas de post-it avec écrit « c'est moi le méchant » dessus. Je sentais la tension monter.**

**Jacob était l'ami le plus proche de Bella et je voyais bien qu'il voulait m'aider, mais il pensait comme un flic. **

**-Je veux retrouver Bella plus que tout et ne croit pas le contraire, mais s'obstiner à croire qu'un trafic d'une telle ampleur se ferait d'ici même et que les RedLynx puissent berner le FBI à ce point, j'ai du mal à le croire.**

**-Et pourtant ! Raillai-je. J'attendis de me ressaisir et poursuivis plus calmement. Maintenant que je sais qui en est le chef, ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Et je sais par la même occasion que Bella est en danger, mon père a des habitudes pas très ordinaires et je parle de ça c'était y a 20 ans.**

**-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

**-Avoue que l'affaire ne les a pas intéressés ! Tu as parlé à tes supérieurs de mon enquête et de l'enlèvement et ça ne les a pas convaincus.**

**Je vis passer de la détresse l'espace d'une seconde dans ses prunelles et ça eu uniquement pour conséquence de me faire flipper à mon tour.**

**-Ils ne vont rien faire n'est-ce pas ? Sans lien dans l'enlèvement avec le réseau de drogue, l'affaire retombe entre les mains de la police et ils vont gentiment nous dire d'attendre 48h ?**

**Son air vaincu me dépita.**

**-Nous avons la lettre, on sait qu'elle a été enlevée, mais en effet on ne m'a pas confié de renforts, je vais devoir la rechercher seul.**

_**POV Bella :**_

J'avais du m'assoupir, car je fus réveillée en sursaut pas une porte qui claqua. Des pas se firent entendre à l'étage, des voix graves, des cris. Un homme parlait plus fort, plus durement que les autres, j'avais l'impression de reconnaître sa voix. Au bout de quelques minutes le silence se fut, des pas s'éloignèrent de la pièce, d'autres étaient encore là. Un bruit de métal retentit dans la pièce, je compris trop tard que c'était le bruit de serrure de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Un faisceau lumineux éclaira les murs, et je compris que j'étais dans le sous sol d'une maison, des tuyaux parcouraient le plafond dans tout les sens.

Les pas d'un seul homme retentirent, marche par marche, lourdement. Je vis en premier les chaussures, des mocassins de luxe à première vue, comme ceux que portaient Edward au travail. L'homme portait un pantalon de costume noir ébène, épais, de grande qualité aussi. Il avait l'air grand, ses jambes étaient interminables. Il portait une veste de costume assortit, et une chemise blanche. Je ne vis pas tout de suite son visage, la pénombre était encore trop présente.

- Alors la jolie. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop toute seule ?

J'avais du mal à respirer, je commençais à paniquer.

- Oh ! Ne me dis pas que l'on a coupé ta langue ? James tu lui as coupé la langue ? Cria-t-il avant de rire, d'un rire que vous n'entendez que dans les films d'horreur.

Il s'avança vers moi lentement je vis son bras se lever vers le plafond, et la lumière m'aveugla.

- Oh ! Le pauvre petit poussin. Est-ce qu'Edward t'as raconté ce que j'ai fais à ses animaux de compagnie ?

Edward…pourquoi me parlait-il d'Edward ? J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

Sa mâchoire était très bien dessinée, trop bien, son nez était un peu de travers. Ses cheveux châtain clairs avaient quelques nuances de roux, et ses yeux…..Cet homme ne pouvait être que le père d'Edward.

- Vous….

- Oh ! Elle parle ! Ria-t-il. Alors je te rappelle quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit les 100 pas devant moi.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne. Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus dans ma vie ? Il resta silencieux un long moment. De ne pas l'avoir mieux dressé. Tu imagines tout ce que j'aurais pu faire avec lui à mes côtés ? Oui je sais c'est une chiffe molle, mais il est bien plus intelligent que tout mes hommes réunis.

Il alluma une cigarette, s'agenouilla devant moi, et me souffla la fumée en pleine figure.

- Mais le passé est le passé, et il a quelque chose que je désire, et j'ai quelque chose qu'il désire.

Il écrasa d'un seul coup sa cigarette sur ma main. Me faisant hurler.

- La question est : Est-ce que je vais lui rendre ce qui lui appartient, et si oui, dans quel état ?

Sa main s'approcha doucement de la mienne, je la retirai immédiatement.

- Ne joue pas ma jolie, j'aime beaucoup quand on me résiste.

Il posa sa main sur mon genou, et remonta le long de ma cuisse. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me débattre, mais cet homme, ce regard, j'étais totalement paniquée. Il était l'incarnation de l'image que je m'étais faite d'Edward pendant ces dernières années. Un homme mauvais sans scrupules, sans conscience. Mais je m'étais trompée de Masen apparemment. Il remonta sa main plus haut, et je repliai ma cuisse contre mon corps, dégageant sa main par la même occasion.

- Oh tu fais ta mijaurée ma jolie. Hier soir tu étais beaucoup moins prude pourtant. Mmm je me souviens encore de tes gémissements.

- Je…vous…comment ?

- Comment je sais ca ? Ria-t-il. La question la plus importante est comment je suis au courant de ta petite histoire, ma belle.

J'étais totalement perdue.

- Tu sais ton bébé, celui que tu as tué….

- Je n'….

Il posa ses doigts sur ma bouche m'intimant l'ordre de me taire.

- Ne dis rien, tu connais autant la vérité que moi.

- Je me demande comment Edward a réagi quand ton ami lui a tout dit ce matin. Tu sais comment il est… Une tête de mule, pleine de valeurs. Je me suis peut être trompé, il ne voudra peut-être pas te récupérer.

Sa main glissa dans mon cou, agrippant mes cheveux fortement. Je me retins de pleurer, mais les larmes coulaient le long de ma joue.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, moi.

Sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne, j'essayai de tout mon cœur de me débattre, mais il tirait fortement mes cheveux immobilisant mes poignets dans une seule de ses mains. Je donnai des coups de pieds mais rien ne le faisait se dégager.

- Mmm j'adore quand on me résiste…

Sa main glissa sous mon débardeur, quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

- Mr le baron, le gamin a appelé le FBI.

Il me jeta comme un détritus contre le mur et se releva, ajustant sa chemise.

- Tu as de la chance cette fois ci ma jolie, mais je reviendrai.

Il fit demi- tour, monta les escaliers. La porte se referma, le bruit de la serrure retentit et j'éclatai en sanglots.

Edward…Jack aidez moi !

**POV Edward :**

**Je marchais dans la rue ou plutôt j'errais dans les rues, essayant de trouver comment nous sortir de ce merdier. Je savais qu'il y avait des risques dans mon métier et je détestais que ça soit Bella qui en fasse les frais. J'avais laissé Jacob dans mon bureau, comment pouvait-il m'aider ? Je devais me débrouiller seul, je devais la retrouver où je ne savais pas comment je réagirais.**

**Savoir qu'en plus elle avait été enlevée par mon père empirait le problème, c'était un homme instable quand il s'agissait de contrôler ses humeurs, il pouvait devenir très violent, il ne supportait pas les pleurs et se délectait de la peur des gens. J'espérais que Bella serait assez forte. Comment pouvais-je penser ça ? Moi qui avais été si faible enfant.**

**La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées. C'était un appel inconnu, certainement les ravisseurs. Je fis en sorte de ravaler au maximum la panique qui me gagnait.**

**-Allo, balbutiai-je.**

**-Eddy ! Ca faisait longtemps.**

**Je reconnus immédiatement la voix rauque. Pas assez longtemps me dis-je, pas assez.**

**-Robert, parvins-je à dire d'une voix détachée.**

**Oui c'était le vrai nom de mon père et non Orban ou autre.**

**-Tu ne m'appelle plus papa ?**

**Réentendre sa voix après tout ce temps était quelque chose d'affreux, je luttai contre l'envie de raccrocher et prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais il y avait Bella. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner encore une fois.**

**-Je préfèrerais me casser un bras ! Assenai-je.**

**Merde ! Ce n'était pas la parole censée que je voulais lui dire.**

**-Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses Eddy ! Je te rappelle que j'ai quelque chose qui t'es cher.**

**Je respirai doucement quelques instants.**

**-Oui. Comment elle va ? Je veux lui parler, je veux parler à Bella.**

**J'entendis un rire à l'autre bout de la ligne, un éclat de rire qui me glaça le sang.**

**-Eddy, Eddy ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ! Tu me déçois tu sais. J'ai dû faire assassiner froidement un de mes gars par ta faute aujourd'hui. Il était faible, tu l'as corrompu avec tes stupides valeurs. Et maintenant tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, je veux le récupérer. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes ton enquête si tu tiens à ce que la demoiselle reste en vie. Elle a du caractère tu sais, elle a crié comme une vraie femme.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**-Je vois qu'on se comprend, s'amusa-t-il, tu deviens plus coopératif subitement. Je veux récupérer la carte voyons, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et que tu stoppes ton enquête, laisse donc le FBI s'en charger, ils sont si doués. Au fait, je viens d'apprendre que tu as contacté le FBI Eddy, je vais devoir me fâcher, tu sais que je ne supporte pas l'insubordination.**

**J'imaginai tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à Bella juste pour passer le temps. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de tous ces détails ? Je l'avais sous estimé.**

**-Je n'ai contacté personne. C'est Jacob, son ami, il bosse au FBI mais il est seul, on a trouvé le message ensembles à mon bureau, il n'a contacté personne-Menteur ! Je vais devoir punir quelqu'un pour tes mensonges Eddy.**

**-D'accord, il bosse seul, personne n'a voulu l'aider, je le jure ! Ne fais pas de mal à Bella.**

**-Je veux la carte et ta démission Eddy, je te recontacterai pour te dire où exactement. Je te laisse 2 heures Edward.**

**- Laisse-moi-lui parler s'il te plait. Je veux entendre sa voix.**

**- 2 heures, pas plus Eddy, vient seul si tu veux la revoir**

**Alors ? On attend vos coms**

**A bientôt sendreen et vero**


	12. Chapter 12

Résumé :

Jacob et Edward sont partis en mission pour libérer Bella. Edward a affronté son père. Jacob a retrouvé Bella.

POV Edward :

-Edward, je t'assure qu'elle est bel et bien en vie ! Alors laisse les secouristes t'emmener à l'hôpital, de toute façon c'est là qu'on l'emmène elle aussi.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire les mots de Jacob, je devais en avoir le cœur net, je devais voir Bella. J'avais horriblement mal sur le côté droit, je devais avoir au moins une côte ou deux fêlées, mais je ne pouvais pas patienter sagement sans la voir, sans m'assurer par moi-même qu'elle était bien hors de danger. C'était mal me connaître. J'avais entendu des agents parler d'une intervention dans le QG des Redlynx. Ils avaient également laissé entendre que mon père était en route pour une garde à vue. J'attendis que l'urgentiste qui s'occupait de moi s'affaire ailleurs pour me lever et retourner à ma voiture. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire mais le temps qu'un agent s'en aperçoive, j'avais déjà démarré.

Un agent se contenta de me suivre jusqu'à ma destination en essayant toutefois de me faire m'arrêter sur le bas côté mais ça ne risquait pas de se passer. Malgré les premiers effets des calmants et la somnolence qui pointait, je parvins sur les lieux. Ressortir de la voiture et marcher fut plus difficile que prévu. Mais je pus me guider aux lumières bleu et rouge des sirènes et aux ambulances qui s'étaient toutes attroupées au même endroit. Je trouvai Bella prête à être emmenée dans la 3eme ambulance que j'inspectai. Jacob vint vers moi.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Pire qu'une tête de mule celui-là.

-Tu m'as rien dit connard ! T'aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt que t'avais eu une info, je l'ai cru morte Jacob !

-Excuse moi mec, j'étais pressé. Et puis pour ce que tu m'écoutes ! Sam a lancé l'opération, d'une pierre deux coups on a fait une descente chez les Redlynx et récupéré Bella. Il m'en devait une mais nos infos l'ont convaincu.

Je retournai auprès de Bella, il l'avait aidé, c'était le principal, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec lui. Une fois près d'elle je l'embrassai sur le front, le reste de son visage était tuméfié, je n'osais pas trop la toucher de peur de lui faire mal, elle était si vulnérable allongée sur ce brancard. J'avais cessé de respirer, guettant le moindre signe de sa part. Puis je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose, elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Je soupirai de soulagement.

-Edward ! Tu es là. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Je m'approchai d'elle jusqu'à sentir sa chaleur et passai une main dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant délicatement. Ses mains bandées encerclèrent ma nuque.

-Oui, tout est fini Bella. J'étouffai un gémissement quand elle resserra sa prise sur ma nuque car malgré cette douleur j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

-M. Cullen, vous êtes blessé, nous devons vous installer sur un autre brancard et vous emmener dans l'ambulance à côté.

Je fusillai l'agent du regard et sentis Bella se blottir contre moi en gémissant, il était hors de question que je la quitte.

-Je reste avec elle. Dis-je calmement mais fermement.

-Laissez le partir avec elle, il veut jouer les héros, ajouta Jacob.

-Très bien, dit un médecin, mais une fois à l'hôpital on vous fait passer les examens nécessaires et vous vous reposez, et aucun compromis la dessus.

- On sera dans la même chambre dans ce cas ! Répliquai-je.

Jacob s'esclaffa.

-Tu perds jamais le nord n'est-ce pas ? Monte avec elle, je vous rejoindrai là-bas, il faut d'abord que j'aille au debriefing.

Jacob s'approcha de Bella de l'autre côté du brancard, lui tapota une épaule et lui déposa un baiser sur une joue. Bella relâcha notre étreinte et se tourna vers lui le visage crispé par la douleur. Ils semblaient tellement proches.

-On y va ? M'impatientai-je.

POV Jacob :

Elle était là, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital. Si j'avais pu prendre ses blessures, sa douleur, je l'aurais fait plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais ce n'était pas possible. J'avais attendu 4 h devant la salle d'opération, personne n'aurait pu m'éloigner d'elle. Elle semblait si fragile dans ce lit, si frêle. De grosses ecchymoses marquaient son visage, mais je ne l'avais jamais trouvée aussi belle. Ma Bella…j'entendis Edward bouger dans le lit d'à côté, je me retournai, mais il était encore dans le coltard. Lui aussi avait morflé, je lui en étais reconnaissant, mais je le détestais tellement aussi. Une petite main se posa sur mon bras, je me remis correctement sur ma chaise et posai mes yeux sur elle.

Elle me fit le plus beau des sourires qu'elle ne m'avait jamais donné.

- Bonjour ma belle.

- Jack. Sa voix était rauque à cause de l'intubation.

- Tout va bien, tu vas bien, l'opération s'est très bien passée. Tu seras sur pieds bientôt.

- Comment ?

Je compris qu'elle avait du mal à parlé.

- On a eu tout le monde, le père d'Edward a été arrêté. Un vrai coup de filet.

- Non, comment ..Ed..

Je me retournai encore une fois, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Il va bien, l'opération s'est bien passé aussi. Il n'est pas encore réveillé.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir le voir, et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Je l'essuyai avec mon pouce, caressant doucement son visage.

Nos yeux entrèrent en contact. J'avais envie de m'y perdre. Pour la première fois, je voyais la même chose dans ses yeux. La même intensité, le même désir.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien tout doucement. Elle ne se dégagea pas, posant même sa main sur la mienne. Je sentais son souffle contre mon visage, puis la douceur de ses lèvres. Nos lèvres bougeaient très doucement, ensembles, pour la première fois.

Elle stoppa notre baiser, et me regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je t'aime, me dit-elle, dans un sanglot.

Mon cœur, se brisai en mille morceaux. Je posai mon front contre le sien.

- Moi aussi, et j'aimerais tellement que ca suffise.

Nous entendîmes remuer derrière nous. Edward commençait à se réveiller.

Je me détachai d'elle, et je me levai.

- Je vais y aller.

- Jack… sa voix n'était que supplice.

- Ca vaut mieux comme ca. Je t'appelle bientôt.

Je sortis de la pièce le plus vite possible. M'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur, et fondis en larmes.

POV Edward :

Je luttais pour émerger sans savoir depuis combien de temps. J'avais la tête lourde sans savoir pourquoi. Entendre Bella me donna le coup de fouet dont j'avais besoin, je parvins enfin à ouvrir les yeux. J'étais allongé sur un lit, dans une salle stérile, une chambre. Ca y est je me rappelais, nous étions à l'hôpital et Bella était juste à côté de moi. J'entendis Jacob parler aussi.

« Je t'aime »… « Moi aussi »… puis des pas et à nouveaux des pleurs.

Je saisis le pied de ma perfusion, me levai avec précautions et me dirigeai vers Bella. La tête me tournait mais je savais maintenant que ce n'était que les effets des anesthésiants. Bella s'était tournée vers le mur opposé et ne s'aperçut de ma présence qu'une fois que son lit s'affaissa sous mon poids lorsque je m'installai à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers moi et je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

-Je ne devrais pas pleurer pour ça Edward, excuse-moi.

-Tu l'aimes.

Ca me déchirait de le savoir mais elle aimait Jacob, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

-Oui. Jacob était là pour moi et je lui en suis reconnaissante, mais malgré ça je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, ça a toujours été toi.

Ses mots calmèrent mes dernières craintes.

- Toutes ces années, ma vie n'avait aucun sens sans toi. Je me suis plongé dans le boulot, j'ai été avec d'autres femmes mais je ne pouvais pas te sortir de ma tête. En à peine une soirée tu avais réussi à combler le vide en moi que je trainais depuis des années.

-Je t'ai détesté Edward de m'avoir abandonnée quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi.

-Je serai toujours là maintenant, tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je ne te quitterai plus. J'aurais voulu pouvoir être présent pour te consoler quand tu as perdu notre bébé.

Bella se remit à pleurer, je la berçai doucement. Elle avait vécu un enfer par ma faute dans le passé.

-J'aimerais prendre ta douleur Bella. Aujourd'hui encore je t'ai mise en danger.

-C'était pas ta faute Edward, j'aime ce boulot, tu m'avais prévenue et je n'aurais pas du ressortir seule, c'était idiot de ma part. Je voulais encore une fois éviter de parler du bébé, accepter sa mort, ça revient à le laisser partir. Malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé, ça avait été ma plus belle promesse, mon plus grand espoir et je l'ai perdu.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella, cet enfant aurait été un cadeau pour nous deux. Fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Je te promets qu'on n'oubliera jamais notre bébé et qu'il aura toujours une place dans nos cœurs, il fait parti de nous.

Des larmes continuaient à couler le long de ses joues.

-Arrête de pleurer mon cœur. Je t'aime mais nous devons avancer maintenant. Je dois vivre avec mon passé, oublier les horreurs que mon père m'a fait subir. Et toi tu dois te battre, il peut t'arriver encore tant de belles choses. Tu vas te battre Bella ?

-Je t'aime Edward, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Tout me semble plus facile quand tu es là.


End file.
